


Viator

by D8ONO



Series: Beneath [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate route, M/M, Omega Verse, Past, canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Long time ago, a traveler fell for a certain person. But who? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was he treasured this person.





	1. Really Sumanai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to read the previous fic of this series to understand this fic. Or else it won’t make any sense.

A long time ago there was a pureblood vampire who had no place to call home. He had lived his life alone for the longest time. Walking. Walking. Walking. He kept walking without a destination. 

Until one day he, Siegfried, met a young man with piercing blue eyes. He looked like on his mid-teens, probably around 15 years old. His face was cold and emotionless.

That time, Siegfried was surrounded by a group of vampire bandits that wanted to eat Siegfried. Maybe around thirty to forty vampires.

That young man was wearing a dark hoodie. It contrasted very well with the pale skin and icy eyes. He was watching from above when suddenly he decided to jump down from the cliff to help Siegfried. He landed effortlessly. Siegfried could sense this person was a pureblood and quite a strong one. 

But above that what Siegfried felt when he saw that person was an attraction. This person was an omega. Maybe it was his instinct as an alpha. Siegfried liked him. This person was totally his type.

That young man quickly pierced his hand into one of the bandits. And the bandits switched their attention to him. “Another pureblood!?” 

The bandits jumped to attack that young man. Siegfried knew that the young man could easily defend himself, but he still jumped and protected him. Then the fought protecting each other’s back, even though there was no need for it. 

The bandits’ attack were repelled. Their numbers were going down quickly and by the time only six left, they decided to flee. Killing turnbloods were awfully easy. They ran away in fear of being killed by the pureblood monsters. The bandits weren’t even able to land a scratch on the two of them. 

Siegfried looked to that young man. He was licking the blood on his right hand. And Siegfried felt that was quite a view. Beautiful. The young man was certainly enjoying the taste of blood on his hand. Then he glanced to Siegfried, realizing that he had been watched for some time.

Siegfried wanted to talk to him. But he was alone for his whole life. All he did was traveling. He never had any meaningful communication with anyone. He didn’t care about it before. Now he wished he had higher communication skills. Siegfried was sure that asking him to be his mate as his first words was a very bad choice. So Siegfried decided he should introduce himself first. 

“My name is Siegfried, a traveler.”

Young man responded with his name as a word. “Karna.” He said. Karna wasn’t even a bit interested with Siegfried. He did help him, but it was for another purpose. Karna walked to one of the dead bandits. He knelt and he sank his fangs into the shoulder of the corpse. He was there for food.

Siegfried watched as he swallowed his own saliva. Not because he was hungry or anything. There were so many bodies beside him, he could just grab one if he was hungry for blood. If he was hungry for anything, it was for Karna. Because he looked very sensual as he bites.

Siegfried thought he could be close to him. He walked a few steps to Karna. Then maybe they can talk more. But he was wrong. When Siegfried raised his hands a little bit, that alerted Karna. He promptly attacked Siegfried. 

Seigfried had to jump back to avoid being beheaded. That would be very bad. Thankfully Siegfried had the speed to jump back in split second.

But it didn’t end there. Maybe Karna felt threatened because Siegfried’s behavior wasn’t neutral. Karna wasn’t the most social person in the world. And he certainly didn’t get it that Seigfried was interested in him in that way. Plus maybe he was still a bit too young.

And they entered a fight. At first, Siegfried thought he could just defend himself and let Karna attack. But he underestimated the abilities of the young pureblood. Karna was strong. Siegfried had to fight back. And Karna could handle Siegfried’s attacks very well.

Two of them fought for hours until the sun was setting. None of them actually managed to land a punch. Though Karna’s fighting style was mainly crude and unpolished, he had good instinct. He could predict Siegfried’s next move.

Siegfried tried to land a punch, but Karna grabbed on the arm, thinking to throw Siegfried away. Which was a bad decision. Because, in battle of sheer power, Karna was certainly losing. He got thrown instead. 

And Karna got thrown hard. His back hit the cliffs and they started to crumble. The cliff broke down and completely buried Karna.

Siegfried was worried if Karna was fine. “Sumanai, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

But his worrying was not required. Karna coughed a few times under the rubbles and he got up again. Forcing himself out. Like he just raised up from his grave. And he was perfectly fine. His back got wounded but they healed almost instantly.

His hood fell off though. That hit totally destroyed it. And Karna looked unhappy with that. He picked up his hood, and spread it out with his hands and looked at it. To see if he could fix it. He could patch some parts of it. 

Then Karna looked back at Siegfried. Both of them stared at each other in silence. Siegfried was thinking hard how to start a conversation. Thousands of question flew inside his head. Should I ask him his age? Or where he lived? But that sounded like I’m trying to eat him. 

Karna looked at Siegfried. He sighed and he started to walk away.

“Wait!” Siegfried tried to reach for Karna. Then it the idea hit his head. Wait, I can just ask him to be my friend! It was true Siegfried wanted something more than that. His thing was interested in Karna in a different way. But Siegfried was a gentleman, he wouldn’t just go straight to that. And he wouldn’t force his way there.

Seeing how Siegfried tried to reach for him, Karna stepped back and started to run away. That alerted Siegfried and he started to chased over to Karna. Both were running in fast inhumane pace. “Wait, Karna!” Siegfried tried to call him.

Karna ignored him as he kept his distance with that huge man.

“Listen to me!” 

But of course he didn’t listen. Karna had no reason to listen to other vampires. He might be young but he wasn’t dumb enough to stop when other vampires told him to stop. Karna wasn’t that trusting towards other vampires mainly because all of them just either want to bite or eat him alive. Some of them wanted his ass. Siegfried totally fell to the third category. And Karna didn’t need another problem maker in his life. He kept running as fast as he could.

“I just wanted to talk to you!” Siegfried said as he got to Karna side. He was stronger and faster than Karna after all. Not because Karna was weak but it was because Seigfried was way older and age had refined him well.

Karna was startled to see Seigfried right next to him, so quickly gripped his fist and punched him away as strong as he could. Sending Siegfried a few meters away and his back hit the stony ground. 

“I really mean no harm!” Seigfried desperately said as he chase over Karna again. He quickly got back into appropriate distance with the young man. Not too far, yet not too close. “I am really sumanai for what I did earlier!”

Karna gritted his teeth and he sweated cold. He got scared. He never had someone who chased him like this in his life. And Siegfried kept talking to him and apologizing. He’s trying to make my guards down. Karna came to a conclusion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They ran for 3 days straight non-stop. And their pace had gradually slowed down. Now they were pretty much doing a marathon. Siegfried tried to talk to Karna but all of them fell to deaf ears. But Siegfried kept talking anyway. He started to tell stories about his journey on their run.

“I once traveled to a place called Sahara desert. It was so hot here.” Siegfried said while he was 3 meters behind Karna. He kept his distance like that for the whole time so that Karna won’t feel threathened. “But there was a lake there. It was beautiful.” 

Siegfried looked at the unstopping figure in front of him. He could hear Karna’s heavy breathings indicating him to be tired. And his heart was beating so fast. “You should stop and rest.” Siegfried advised.

Though it sounded wrong to Karna’s ears. It made him even more uneasy. But Siegfried was right. Karna was at his limit. His legs were getting numb, but he was too afraid to stop. 

But Karna didn’t want stop. He didn’t want to be eaten. He kept running until he fell down and his face hit the ground. It’s over. He’ll eat me. Karna thought as he closed his eyes. 

Siegfried was also breathless, but if in any case he still needed to run. He could still do it for another 12 hours. But Seigfried was thankful Karna stopped. 

“Are you okay?” Siegfried asked as he picked the young man, and help him sit up. 

Karna was even more confused why Seigfried has not bitten him. He stared at Siegfried with a puzzled face. But weirdly he sensed no evil intent from the huge man. “Aren’t you going to eat me?” Karna asked as he looked up to Siegfried.

“Of course not.” Siegfried closed his eyes and shook his head. “I just want to talk to you.” 

Karna’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Why?” He asked. Karna just didn’t understand why Siegfried wanted to talk to him. Even going as far chasing him for days and telling Karna stories of his journey in the process.

Siegfried’s tensed up a bit. Karna could feel it clearly because he was still being held by him. Siegfried then said, “I want to be your friend.”

“Friend?” Karna was dumbfounded. He knew that word. He had heard it many times but he never had a friend before. He lived in the forest and only went out when he started to feel hungry. 

“Yes,” Siegfried nodded awkwardly. “Will you be my friend?”

Karna took a moment. He stared at Siegfried’s determined face. Then he nodded. “Ah.” It felt weird to have a friend. Karna thought.

Siegfried’s face brightened up into a smile. “Thank you, Karna.” He thanked. “Can you stand now?”

Karna nodded. “No problem.” He got up back on his feet. They were a bit numb from the long run but they were okay.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna took Siegfried to his home. A small old cabin in the woods. It was a one-room 2x2 meters room. And it was empty inside except for Karna’s little stuff. “You can rest here tonight.” Karna offered.

“Thank you.” Siegfried thank and he sat down on the wooden floor. It creaked when he sat.

It was a good place. It could shield them from the rain and the sun. And that was enough. Siegfried and Karna were modest people. They don’t really need luxury. 

“Drink this.” Karna handed him a water bottle. 

“Thanks.” Siegfried took it and drank the water. He returned it to Karna, and Karna drank it next. It took Siegfried a few seconds to process that he just had an indirect kiss. 

Karna noticed Siegfried had been staring at him ever since he drank the water. “What?” He asked in a cold tone. Clearly no understanding Seigfried’s thought.

“No, nothing,” Siegfried smiled. “How long have you been here?” He said as he looked around the walls and ceiling. The building itself was older than Karna so he must be new here.

“A couple of years,” Karna said. “I was wandering around before that.” He added. 

Then they talked for hours. Mainly it was Siegfried telling stories about his journey again. He talked about the Mongolian Plateau. How he met the travelers' group. They were so good at riding horses and they taught Siegfried. They also had amazing weapons and armors. The food was unique compared to other humans’ food. Siegfried really enjoyed his time there. “Those were good humans. I like humans like that.” 

“Ah, I like good humans too.” Karna smiled a bit at the story. “My parents were good humans.” 

Of course, when Karna meant parents, he meant his foster parents. “Where are they now?”

Karna shook his head as he frowned a little. “They died by illness when I was a kid,” Karna said as he remembered how the plague attacked and his parents caught them even though they lived in the forest. They must have caught it when they went to the human town to sell the firewoods.

“I don’t spend much time with them.” He added. They were a couple of old man and woman, childless, they raised Karna until he was five and both of them died. Karna had been alone since then. But then Karna smiled. “But I remembered, they were good humans.”

Siegfried smiled sadly. “I wish I could have met them.”

Then they spent a few days together. They slew more vampires that lurked in the way of human merchants. They laid at the grass together and looked at the night stars together. Siegfried explained the star system he learned from the Greeks. Karna was amazed at Siegfried.

Then after a few weeks, Siegfried returned to his travels. “Why don’t you travel with me?” Siegfried asked as he readied all his stuff. 

“I like this place,” Karna answered. Then he bid Siegfried a goodbye after they exchanged their blood.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Though it wasn’t a long goodbye. Siegfried returned to Karna in every few months. With gifts of course. It was actually courting gifts only Karna didn’t realize it. 

Siegfried was a very patient man. Maybe it was a virtue of a long lived pureblood. Siegfried didn’t want to force his way to Karna. He wanted to wait for him to grow some more. From vampire standard, Karna was still very very young. 

“You’ve grown a bit taller again since the last time I saw you.” Siegfried said as he patted the white hair after he tied the new scarf of Karna’s neck. Siegfried smiled proudly because Karna looked so cute with that scarf he got from the French town.

Karna touched his own head after Siegfried stopped patting him. “I don’t feel like I’ve grown though.” 

“If I’m not wrong, you’re about 18, right?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Maybe,” He added. “I used the calendar you gave me. But I didn’t know my exact birth date.” 

“It’s fine. Most vampires forget their own birthday.” Siegfried chuckled. Siegfried didn’t have any of his own as well. Talking about birthday led him thinking about childbirth. Humans usually started to have children at age thirteen, but they weren’t humans. 

Siegfried liked children but he didn’t any any of his own. Mainly because he didn’t want to cause any pain if he will have a mate. But deep down inside, it was because Siegfried had experienced the loneliness from a long life. It was painful and full of sorrow.

Though Karna wasn’t exactly his mate. They were still friends even after these years. And Karna didn’t seem like he was interested in Siegfried in sexual ways. Karna wasn’t that interested in sex in general. Maybe because the vampires attacked him for that reason. For him, his body was a liability. He never liked being born an omega. But that time, he was yet to experience heat. Heat came when vampire reached adulthood. In human age, that would be around 25 to 30 years old.

But it would be a lie if Siegfried said he never had the desire to bed the young vampire. In fact, that passed his mind a lot of times. He might be a kind and patient man, but he was still an alpha. In his long life, Siegfried had bedded many people. Humans, Vampires. Women, Men. But whom Siegfried wanted to bed the most was Karna.

Every time Siegfried visited Karna, he would stay with him for weeks. And Siegfried would tell him more stories about his new travels. The humans he met, the vampires he met, new things he learnt, and then he would leave again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But one day, his visits just stopped. 

Karna waited for a long time, but Siegfried never came.


	2. His Journey

That night, Siegfried was attacked by Gilgamesh. Apparently, he was in Gilgamesh’s area and that pissed off the king. So the king personally had come to punish him with death. There was another reason for that though. Gilgamesh would want to feed him to Enkidu and their newly formed child. Two birds with one stone.

But a fight with Siegfried had been proven hard. All Gilgamesh’s men were scattered on the ground. Dead. And Gilgamesh himself had got a few good piercings.

“Sumanai ga, I can’t die here.” Siegfried glared to Gilgamesh as he spoke. The hole on his chest was regenerating while stood tall and strong. Siegfried would visit Karna more after this. There was no way he would want to die here. 

Gilgamesh was very pissed. He had fought Solomon before. He was strong, but still considerably easy to fight. But Siegfried was on another level. Siegfried was too durable to be killed. Not even Gilgamesh had this level of durability. 

Gilgamesh had lost count how many times he wounded Siegfried, yet he was still far from his limit. Gilgamesh also got wounds, he healed perfectly, but he felt his healing factor had reached its limit. Another wound would be dangerous. I might not be able to heal instantly anymore. Gilgamesh thought. 

“Die!” Gilgamesh yelled as ran towards Siegfried. 

Siegfried easily pierced in Gilgamesh’s heart. But that was Gilgamesh’s aim. After the hand was stuck inside him, Gilgamesh punched on Siegfried’s head. Destroying half of his head. And then Gilgamesh cut off Siegfried’s hand. 

Gilgamesh jumped back as he held onto his wound. As expected I can’t heal anymore. Tch. 

Siegfried fell on his knees as he screamed in pain. This was so painful that he couldn’t take it. His hand was growing back, his head was regenerating while the blood kept sprouting out from his brain.. “AKHHH!!! AKHH!!!!” 

Gilgamesh looked at Siegfried in disgust. “Monster...” he said. Gilgamesh was a pureblood but he wasn’t as monstrous as Siegfried. Siegfried was just too hard to kill. Gilgamesh realized he might die if he continued the battle. “Fine. I’ll withdraw this once.” 

Gilgamesh left with a bad taste in his mouth.

“UKHHHHAAAAAA!!!!” Siegfried’s hand was on the left side, the undamaged part of his head. He pulled on his hair as he screamed and screamed. His head was half gone. My brain!! It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. 

__

_I am fine._

_I am not dead. I’m still alive!_

_I can still go on. I can still visit him. Him..._  
.  
.  
.  
_Who?_

_Who is he?_

_What is his name?_

_What does he looks like?_

_What does his voice sounds like?_

_Where is he?_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_Where is my home!?_

_I don’t want to forget!!_

.  
.  
.

Siegfried’s head healed and his brain’s half was grown anew. The pain in his head had stopped, but now it was replaced with a pain in his chest.

Siegfried’s tears poured down as he frowned down.

He couldn’t remember.

All Siegfried remembered was this person was his treasure. And Siegfried wanted to see him again. 

_I love you.  
_

_Who are you?_

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

There was nothing Siegfried remember about this person.

No name, no face, no sound. Nothing.

All left was this feeling of longing. This lonely feeling in his heart. Nobody could replace him.

All he knew was that he loved this person more than his own life. He was the place for Siegfried to return.

Siegfried screamed more as he punched the ground. No! No! No! Please remember! Remember! Remember!

But he couldn’t remember. No matter how much he tried that person’s existence inside Siegfried was gone. And it left a big hole in Siegfried’s heart. A hole that would never be filled for the rest of his life.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

Karna bit his own finger and draw some blood. He used his own blood to mark the calendar. It had been four months since Siegfried’s last visit. He would come soon.

Karna couldn’t help but smiled as he remembered his time with Siegfried. _I wonder what things Siegfried will bring this time._ Karna thought as he closed his eyes.

He walked out from his cabin. The moon was high. Then Karna remembered about Siegfried saying the moon’s position would be different if he looked at it at different places. 

I wonder. How does your moon look, Siegfried?

Karna was very happy when Siegfried’s visit coming close. Karna missed him. He breathed deeply to the cold night air. It was refreshing. 

Karna was all alone before Siegfried came to his life. And so was Siegfried. Karna couldn’t describe how much he want to thank Siegfried for being in his life. 

Then Karna decided. The next time Siegfried came, Karna would go with him and they would travel together.

It would certainly be fun. Karna at first wasn’t interested in the world, but after Siegfried had told him so many stories, Karna couldn’t help but want to see them with his own eyes.

Karna wondered, what kind of face would Siegfried make when Karna told him, that he will go with him. 

So Karna waited. 

A day and a day passed. Soon it turned weeks. Then months. Karna was still waiting. But Siegfried never came.

When Karna heard noises he thought it was Siegfried. He ran out only to see it was some wolves. 

And soon years passed by. 

_Siegfried, my calendar has ended._

Siegfried never came.

Karna was still waiting. But he had waited for too long. The cabin had turned into rumbles. And humans were starting to enter the forest.

Karna stopped waiting.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Siegfried continued his journey. This time not aimlessly. He was searching for that person, his home. 

Siegfried never stopped walking. Even when he was tired, he didn’t want to waste a second. He needed to keep searching for this person whom he couldn’t remember.

Siegfried fell down. He was too tired, he wanted to sleep. 

No. Siegfried wanted to give up. Seigfried had spent hundreds of years as he searched for him. He went everywhere he could. Storms were not ones to stop him.

_Was this person a vampire? Or a human? If he’s a human, then he would be dead by now. Did I ever tell him my feelings? Did I ever tell him that I love him so much?_

_I am very lonely._

_I want to go back._

Siegfried looked at the group hyenas. They were watching him from afar. Waiting for him to die so they could eat them.

_Should I die now?_

Siegfried looked up to the moon. Siegfried remembered that he once talked about moon with him. _How does your moon look like?_

Siegfried smiled. Not yet. I can still walk. He forced his exhausted body to get up. 

And then he continued his long search. 

_I want to remember you._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case yall interested.
> 
> Siegfried forgot a lot of thing. He forgot where he was, he forgot many people, but he forgets that he had forgotten them.  
> If he at least remembered where he went previously, or his journey, he should be able to reach Karna. But he didn't. That's why he got lost and unable to go back to him.  
> He only had bits of recollection. It was like a journal book but it got burnt, and Siegfried only know the bits of paper that didn't got burnt.
> 
> All he remembered was he forget Karna. Because he really loved him. His life would be way easier if he forgets about Karna too. Which he brain did but his body didn't.  
> He didn't even remember his own name. It was the hunters and other vampires that called him that and he believed it was his name. :'D


	3. Ending A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the Beneath Ending :D  
> Karna mated to Arjuna and had Nitya.  
> Aka Siegfried got friendzoned route.

_Finally, finally, I’ve found you._

Nitya was in Karna’s arms. The boy had grown quite a lot in two years. The smart boy looked at his mother’s face as he sensed something wrong. He touched Karna’s cheek and stared at him. “Mama?” 

Karna’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the person in front of him. That tall and strong posture. That kind eyes. That calming expression. Hundreds of year may have passed, but this person was once Karna’s most precious person. 

“Siegfried..?” That name came out from Karna’s lips.

Siegfried appearing in front of him was already shocking already. But this Siegfried, tears were flowing out from his right eye. “Finally, I’ve found you.” Siegfried said, and then he smiled very warmly. 

_I don’t remember you. I don’t know what is your name. But my body, my soul, remembers you very well. You’re the one I’ve been always searching for. I’m yearning for you._

“My name is Siegfried.” He said, introducing himself the second time to Karna in his life. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand. “What’s your name?”

That question from Siegfried explained everything. That was the reason Siegfried never went back to him. Karna wasn’t able to answer that for a moment. His chest was heavy and it hurts. Karna hugged Nitya tighter as his lips formed a frown. There were many emotions mixed. Sadness, glad, relieve, and a little guilt.

“Karna,” He said as he looked up to the tall man, and then he smiled sadly to him. “Nice to meet you, Siegfried.”

_I love this person. I truly love him. I’m glad I got to know your name. I, Viator, my journey, isn’t in vain._

“That’s a good name, Karna,” Siegfried closed his eyes in relieve. “Somehow I feel nostalgic.” He felt like he had called that name thousands of time. The single name he wanted to hear for hundred of years, as expected, a beautiful name. Siegfried’s heart warmed up just by saying that name. 

_I’m glad I never give up._

Siegfried smiled, a bit sad as he looked to the child in Karna’s arms. _His eyes are yours, the beautiful blue. The color that soothes my pain._ “What’s his name?”

Karna glanced to his son and kissed him on the cheek. “His name is Nitya.”

Siegfried raised his hand and patted that child. What a nostalgic feeling. “That’s a good name.” Siegfried couldn’t help but love this child he had just met. _I’m glad you’re born, Nitya._

The hole in Siegfried’s heart had been filled. He had found his sun. “Karna,” Siegfried said as he stopped patting the boy and he glanced to Karna. “Do you want to be my friend?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Of course.”

_I am relieved that you’re happy. I’m glad you’re alive and well._

“Thank you, Karna.” 

_You don’t know how many times I’ve broken down. I wanted to give up so badly. Being alive was so painful it was so unbearable. You were my only light. This feeling is yours alone. This is more than enough. I am truly blessed. My journey has reached the end when I hear your name._

Siegfried then glanced to Arjuna who had been watching in distance. Siegfried bowed a little bit. “Thank you,” Siegfried said and Arjuna nodded as a reply. 

_This time I am sure I will never forget anymore, Karna._

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from next chapter is alternate route where Karna never saved Arjuna aka Siegfried route.  
> :U
> 
> Ps: tears from right eye is tears of happiness


	4. Going for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline explanation.
> 
> Arty and Arjuna is 18 here. Yes I didn’t kill him in the end and made him into a vampire haters for killing his family.  
> Galahad is 14. He was the youngest in the squad. Timeline's basically still the same.
> 
> At original story, Karna never saw the news because he was already in Gil’s basement that time.

“Come again, missy~,” Cu Chulainn said to the female customer as he handed her the flower pot. A little bit of flirty tone, but if that was good for the business, why not? The customer seemed happy as well. She left with a big smile. Plus Karna was too stoic to smile to the customers like Cu did. So it was even better. 

Karna was cutting the thorns off the roses when Cu turned on the small TV at the corner of the shop. It was the time for their favorite anime ‘HEROM’ to start. Karna and Cu had been fans of this series since the manga, so they were really hyped when it got animated series.

“Oi! It’s starting!” Cu quickly took a chair and sat in front of the TV, even though there was no need to sit right in front of the TV. Vampires had no sight problem unless they are starved. Karna could just watch it from behind the counter while he does his job. Cu was just too hyped.

Like Karna, Cu was also a pureblood vampire. Age wise he was slightly younger than Karna. Two of them get along very well. Unlike other purebloods who used their birth as power, both Cu and Karna prefer normal peaceful lives.

The anime was on the climax when a customer entered. Cu was too serious on the anime so Karna had to take it. “Can I help you?”

She was a high scool student from the Z-private school. Her name was Ushiwakamaru. She needed some flower petals for the school stage play. Inquiring for the price, she called the stage coordinator. Apparently, their budget wasn’t that much. “Sorry. We don’t have that kind of funds.” She said as she bowed and left. Being highschoolers was hard.

So the episode ended and Karna missed most of it except for the OP and ED. Then Cu switched to the news channel. There were some news. The first one was about 1st months since Queen Anastasia’s coronation. And then there was another one:  
“The 14-years-old genius, Galahad had driven Pureblood Siegfried away without letting any of his team member die. An amazing achievement for such an age.” 

Karna’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard that name. That forest where Siegfried would come to see Karna was this town. Back then when Siegfried stopped coming, the humans were expanding their land and that was years ago. 

Karna never stopped waiting. He had always been here for the sake of Siegfried coming back. But deep down in his heart, Karna had given it up. He thought Siegfried had died. Karna didn’t expect his name to be spoken by the reporter. Did Siegfried really leave him that day? 

Cu noticed the shift of Karna’s mood. Karna felt very tense mixed with sadness. “What’s wrong, oi?” Cu asked as he looked behind to his good friend. Concern was clear on Cu’s face

“Siegfried...?” Karna murmured under his breath.

“Ha..? Well, I was suprised too. I thought he was dead.” Cu said as he lowered the TV volume. “Nobody has heard about him for almost 300 years. And suddenly he’s back,” Cu flipped his body and rested his chin on the chair seat. “What? Do you know him personally?”

Karna nodded. “Ah, but I haven’t seen him for a long time.”

Cu was surprised at that. “Seriously? That Siegfried is kinda one of those ancients pureblood right? How the hell did you even know him?” 

The ancients pureblood. They were called like that because they already existed before the 10th century. Who knows how old they really were, but they were something like legend themselves even to the vampires. 

Karna had lived for almost for 300 years and that was still young if compared to the ancients. If Siegfried was still alive, then there were three ancients still alive in this world. The other two being Gilgamesh and Ozymandias.

Karna frowned. Siegfried was still the old Siegfried he knew. The fact that none of the hunters died proven that. Karna knew how strong Siegfried was and hunters were a joke to him. He must had let them live because of his compassion towards humans.

“Oi, Karna,” Cu called Karna, who seemed to be lost in his own mind. “Oi, Karna, you there?” Cu had to get up and hit Karna’s shoulder to wake him up from his thoughts. 

Karna looked at Cu with a puzzled face. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“What’s wrong with you? You’re dozing off too much.” 

Karna shook his head. “I’m fine,” Karna said as he finished up the cuttings. “Sorry...”

.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.  
That night Karna decided that he wanted to see Siegfried. To ask Siegfried directly why he stopped seeing him. And there was only one person that Karna could seek for information.

“Eh? What? Why are you looking for him?” Merlin asked, face colored by disbelief as Karna asked him where Siegfried was. 

“Do you know where he is?” Karna asked, answering a question with another one. Merlin put a small glass wine in front of Karna and poured him a little bit of blood-wine. It smelled good. Karna could smell that this blood was probably a human baby’s or something close. Thinking about it made Karna’s stomach sick. Karna pushed that glass away. “Tell me what you know.”

“Well, I kinda know... But I don’t recommend you see him you know,” Merlin said as he rested his chin on the bar and looked up to Karna who sat there. “He’s in hunter’s top list, you know? You’ll get killed, you know? Just because you’re a bit strong doesn’t mean you can fight off those hunters...”

“Where is he?” Karna asked to the point.

Seeing Karna not drinking the blood, Merlin picked the glass and drink it himself. The taste of a newborn was good. “I can’t give the information for free~” Merlin then said. He grinned at Karna.

“Blood huh?” Karna was about to raise his arms to cut himself. But Merlin made him stop.

“That too, but more than that, I want to know why you want to see him.” Merlin said. He walked out from behind the bar and sat beside Karna. “What is your connection to him?”

Karna didn’t understand why Merlin would like to know that. It wasn’t anything special. “He’s an old friend.”

“Eh? Only that?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded.

Merlin pouted. “Tch... boring. I thought you two had a history together or something.” He said as he pulled out his phone. He opened maps and show it to Karna. “He’s at this city,” Merlin said as he pointed on the map.

“I see,” Karna nodded. 

“But you need to know a lot of the hunters are there. All the routes were closed. If you go in there, it’ll be hard to get out.” Merlin explained as he tested his chin with his hand. “Plus that Galahad is in there too. If you meet him, you’re a goner.” 

That genius 14-years-old Vampire killer. He had been a hot news lately. Sure his battle with Siegfried made him famous. But before that, he was already quite well known in the vampire community. He had killed many of them. Once he decided his target, none shall escape. If he was already this dangerous as a teen, Karna wondered how much worse he could be when he matured up. 

As Merlin said, all the transportation routes in and out that city were blocked. The only way to enter was to sneak in by foot. And that was what Karna will do. 

Merlin handed the glass from earlier. “My payment please~,” he said while smiling innocently.

“Hmph,” Karna snorted. He didn’t like the what they did to a baby. Killing a baby simply to enjoy its blood was too much. But there were many vampires who would do that. Mainly for for their taste bud. But now, Karna shall pay the price. He raised his hand, bit on his own hand, and dripped his blood into the glass.

After the glass was filled, Merlin drank it. “Thank you for the meal~,” he said. 

Pureblood’s was delicious by default, and it was very effective in strengthening own’s body. Prolonging lifespan was possible if a turnblood could get a lot of pure’s blood. 

Karna didn’t exactly know how old Merlin was, but he guessed Merlin should be the same age or older than him. The all-knowing halfling, Merlin, was a bit of enigma. Nobody knew where he came from, or what he wanted to do. He was simply there when it was convenient. 

“Karna,” Merlin said after he finished licking the glass. Karna turned back from the door and looked at Merlin. “Don’t die~ I still want your blood.” 

To be honest, Karna didn’t really care if he got killed. Death might be bad, but living wasn’t that good either. Especially when he was almost 300 and he has no real living reason. Simply living because he wasn’t dead yet. Not that he hated living, but if he dies today, he had no regrets. And Karna’s destination was clear.  
.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.  
Karna wore a leather hoodie jacket. He covered his face with a scarf from nose bridge to below. Because once the hunters saw his face, he wouldn’t be able to return to his daily life. He would be in the list by then.

“I can only follow you till here,” Cu said as he stopped at the city’s outskirts. He didn’t like the idea of Karna going there. But he didn’t want to risk himself either. Karna did tell Cu that he did nothing wrong, but still it left a bad taste in his mouth. “You’re don’t have to do this you know?”

Karna who was a few steps away from Cu smiled to his friend. Karna was really glad Cu was so concerned about him. He was a good friend. “Thank you, but I will be fine,” Karna said, assuring his friend. Though it was partially a lie. But at least he had something he really wanted to do now. To see Siegfried, to ask him directly why he never came to see him anymore.

Cu sighed as he opened his phone. “Seems like you won’t be able to contact outer world once you go in.” Cu said, he added a bit chuckled at the end. His phone signal was totally gone. The hunters had jammed all signal to isolate the city to prevent communication with the outside.

Karna smiled once, “I don’t use phones.” Karna said and then he started to walk into the city.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
What Karna realized as he stepped into the city was the horror. There were many vampires presence there, and yet none was out to be seen. Everyone was hiding. For one reason, and Karna knew they were doing the right thing.

Karna ran in the dark streets. The streetlight was on but it was dim because of the age. _Siegfried, where are you?_

Karna explored the city for some time. The night wind was cold and the moon as on the top. If Siegfried was really here, then they were looking at the same moon. 

Karna had it easy at first. No, it was on purpose. The hunters had let him walk into the heart of the city. Because now he was surrounded by some of them.

Karna was really glad he didn’t have to see the genius killer on his first encounter. Mainly because he didn’t like such a young child was made into killings. Children weren’t supposed to do dirty jobs like this. Also chances of him dying if he met Galahad was quite high.

Now Karna had to think. _How to escape this? There are three, no, four hunters. Two in front of me, one at the rear, one... more where?_ Karna couldn’t find the last one despite if sensing the presence.

“Surrender now and it will be painless.” The blonde, Artoria woman spoke. Her sword was ready in her hand.

Not now. Karna had yet to see Siegfried, he couldn’t die now.

Karna started running. He had to escape. Karna didn’t want to kill the hunters though. He wanted to finish this nicely. 

The hunters started to attack him. Artoria aimed her sword at him, but Karna’s forte was his speed. That took a toll on his stamina instead. He’d rather run away rather than sticking on a long fight. But that first swing was a 100% evaded swing.

__

“Oi! He is a pureblood!” Lancelot yelled the oblivious. No turnbloods could move on that speed. 

“Tristan!? Are you done!?” Artoria asked.

“Ready.”

Then bullets were shot, Karna evaded all of them perfectly. But when he wanted to run even further, he realized he couldn’t.

Strings!?

His legs were restrained by many strings. Did they make him run around for this? _Tch. No choice._ Karna pulled his leg off the strings, causing him to bleed. 

The strings weren’t to stop him. It was to delay him. When he pulled his legs, his movement was delayed for a brief moment. 

And Karna was shot multiple times at his back. Because they couldn’t aim if he kept running.

Then the burning pain hit Karna’s back. It was not the usual bullet. It melted inside him. _Special bullets!?_ Karna knelt down for a second in pain as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold down his voice.

Special bullets took too many resources and time to heal, they would lower Karna’s overall abilities now that he had been shot with them.

But Karna must continue, he got up and continued moving despite the burning pain. 

The pain that was on his back, now spread into his whole body. “Khhh!!!”

.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna was standing on the building roof, he watched as his squad members fought. 

“Tristan, 3’clock” Being on top and the field watcher, Arjuna could easily control the flow of the battle.

“Alright,” Tristan replied.

As soon as the vampire was stuck in the strings, Arjuna spare no time. He shot the five round s-bullets into the back of that vampire. 

“Captain, please lead that vampire to the alley on your right.” Arjuna said via the microphone hanged from his ears.

“Understood.”

Everything was according to Arjuna’s expectation. He would eliminate that vampire. Kill a vampire a day, less tragedy in the world. And if he’s a pureblood, the better. 

Arjuna would treat himself a drink once he killed that monster.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Being chased by the hunters, Karna was desperate for an escape route. A dark small alley between the buildings was right over there. 

It seemed like a perfect escape route. It seemed like that because it was made that way.

As soon as Karna stepped his foot there. He stepped on a string. And it led to an explosion.

His legs were done. They were gone. Simply because it got destroyed by the planted grenade’s impact. And without legs, Karna couldn’t run.

He would need minutes to regenerate barely working legs. There was no way out. Karna cursed himself for falling right into hunters’ trap. He had imagined that the hunters would be around the city when he first came in here. But he never thought that it would be so fast for him to be ended.

_Sorry, Siegfried._

But the awaited death didn’t come. Karna looked back and he saw a huge figure there. Karna’s eye widened. He knew that person. “...Siegfried?”

Artoria pointed her sword at Siegfried. But she was trembling. The presence of this pureblood was filled with so much hostility and bloodlust. Siegfried was too much to handle. And only with four members, there wouldn’t have a chance. Especially not with when Galahad wasn’t with them. They would be slaughtered by this ancient pureblood.

The fact that they were still alive and standing now was because the pureblood was tolerating them. 

“Captain... please withdraw,” Arjuna’s voice from her ear set. “We have no chance.”

Arjuna was right. They need to withdraw. “Fine. Let’s withdraw.” She agreed. Same goes with the Lancelot and Tristan. None of them were reckless enough to dare attack Siegfried with this number.

Siegfried faced the wounded man. He quickly picked him up, but also gently. Those big hands were warm and safe. Siegfried never changed. 

“I’ve finally found you...” Tears were flowing from Siegfried’s right eye. He smiled very sad.

Siegfried wanted more time for his reunion, but now, they had to leave. Because the smell of Karna’s blood was spreading fast. It would be attracting vampires, and hunters would be back soon.

Siegfried started to run with the wounded pale man in his arms.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karna could have been ok if he fight back. But no. Our boi decided to run thats why he got fucked up. He likes humans too much for his own good.


	5. 300-years unused joystick

Siegfried had been staring at the unconscious man in the dark in the closed room for some time. Siegfried was worried because Karna was in pain, he groaned in his sleep. Of course, any vampire would be in pain after being shot five rounds of s-bullets. That thing was just too painful. 

Thankfully Karna was strong enough to withstand all those bullets and that explosion. Normal vampires would have died with only those bullets. S-bullets’ main perks were that, after it melted and spreads in the body, it slowed down the regenerative abilities of vampires, making them more vulnerable to the next attack. Also, it was very painful that it usually rendered most vampires unable to move. Karna’s pain tolerance was too high.

Siegfried was very glad that Karna was strong. Siegfried instantly knew it was Karna when he smelt the blood. Siegfried instantly rushed to the source. When he arrived, Karna was already down with his legs gone. Thankfully he made it in time. It was really dangerous. If he was to arrive a few seconds later, Karna would had been killed. 

Karna’s legs were back. The wounds from the shots were healed. Maybe except for the s-bullets that were still in his system. It would take some time for the body to neutralize the foreign object that entered his body. Siegfried sighed in relief that his sun was fine.

Karna woke up feeling the gaze. Though he didn’t felt particulary threatened. Karna found himself under covers. He was on a bed, and his clothes had been changed. He had been treated so well for the whole time he was unconscious.

And there was Siegfried who sat next to him on a chair. 

“Siegfried?” Karna looked up to the man. Siegfried’s gaze was filled with kindness and nostalgic feeling. Though his smile looked like he wanted to cry. 

“If you said so, then I must really be Siegfried,” Siegfried said. Since he lost his memories, Siegfried didn’t remember much of his life. All he remembered was that he was a traveler, and he was on his way to visit someone. Someone who was so precious to him. He had forgotten his journey and his past. He didn’t even remember his own name. Not that he had a problem with that, well, he did. It was quite awkward when people asked for his name. But then there were a lot of people who knew him, and they all called him Siegfried. So that must be his name. And this person also called him with that name, so he must be Siegfried. “What is your name?” Siegfried asked.

Karna looked in a puzzled expression. He stared at Siegfried for a few seconds in silence. Finally understanding why Siegfried stopped his visits. “You... don’t remember?”

Siegfried nodded. “My head got destroyed. I lost most of my memories.” He explained as he touched the part of his head that got destroyed. “All I remember was that you were waiting for me.” Siegfried smiled in pain as he reminded himself of the painful experiences. “I never stopped searching for you... It was so hard that I had almost given up so many times.”

“I see,” Karna then smiled, he was glad that Siegfried didn’t stop his visits because he didn’t like Karna anymore. But this also saddened Karna. It meant Siegfried had been living for this 300 years without knowing him, and yet keep searching for him. Karna felt he must answer that feelings and dedication that was pointed to him. “My name is Karna.” He said and breathed out. “I’m happy to have you back.”

Karna’s body was still hurting from the bullets but it wasn’t something he couldn’t tolerate. He used his arms to sit up, Siegfried helped him by pushing his back. “Thank you,” Karna thanked Siegfried.

After almost 300 years, Siegfried had expected Karna to forget about him. Or maybe mated with someone else. Siegfried was a bit sad when he thought about Karna being single for the whole time. But he was also happy, and deep inside his heart, relieved that Karna was still on his own. The alpha inside him was so glad. Though if in any case, Karna was already taken. Siegfried would still love him the same way as he does now. For Karna was more than just his love interest. Karna was his life reason, his sun, his identity after he forgot his own.

Siegfried couldn’t describe how happy he was. He was so happy that he just wanted to hug Karna and never let him go. But Siegfried didn’t do that. Because firstly, he needed the permission. “Karna,” Siegfried said, smiling as he closed his eyes. His heart was so warm when he called out to that name. “Can I pat you?”

Karna felt a bit weird. Siegfried used to pat him a lot when he was a teen. But that was like long ago, and Karna was not really used to physical contact after that. But this was still his Siegfried. “Ah,” Karna nodded, giving his ok.

Siegfried’s smiled so proudly. Even though Karna didn’t know why he was so proud just because Karna let him pat on his head. Siegfried raised his hand, and slowly touched Karna’s head. Slowly and gently feeling that spiky hair, yet soft and silky. He closed his eyes. Enjoying that feeling.

And a few minutes had passed, he was still doing that. Not that Karna had a problem with that, but he just didn’t understand what was so fun with patting him. But Siegfried looked so happy and content. So all Karna did was staring at Siegfried’s face while he enjoy rubbing on Karna’s hair. Karna felt like he was a kid. Well, he was something like a kid if compared to Siegfried who had lived so long.

Realizing he had rubbed to long, Siegfried pulled his had away. He smiled awkwardly. “Sumanai,” he apologized. “I was feeling nostalgic.” He said. When he touched Karna’s head, it felt like he was filling the hole in his chest. 

“Ah,” Karna said, chuckling. “You used to do that a lot.”

“I see.” It made sense. _No wonder I feel so nostalgic. I used to do it a lot._ But it wasn’t enough. Siegfried still wanted more. He wanted to hug Karna, to hold his hands, to touch his face, to bite him, to bed him. But the last two were a bit extreme so they had to wait. For now, he’d settle with that head pat... not really. He wanted a hug so badly. So Siegfried asked for it, with a bit fearful that he would be rejected. “Can I hug you?”

Karna blinked twice. “Ah, sure,” Karna said slowly. Siegfried was being overly polite. Siegfried used to just hug him whenever he wanted. Losing his memories had returned all their interaction bar to zero. Though Karna was glad that Siegfried still retained his personality.

Siegfried’s body was a lot bigger that Karna’s. He was a 190 cm giant after all. Everyone would be small compared to him. Especially Karna who was had a slender body. Siegfried pulled Karna into an embrace. Karna’s head was on Siegfried’s chest. He could listen to that heartbeats closely, and they were fast. Siegfried’s embrace was warm, and it felt very safe in his arms. And they stay that way for another couple of minutes. 

Karna couldn’t help to feel that Siegfried’s attachment to him was a bit too much after these years. Normally people won’t even remember their friends from a few years ago. And Siegfried was so happy that he got to hug Karna _Siegfried is like a giant...dog?_ If he had a tail, then he would be wagging them like crazy.

Honestly, Siegfried still wanted to hug longer. But he didn’t want to bother Karna with his sentimentality. But after the hug, Siegfried still wanted more. He tried to hold that desire, but he just couldn’t. “Karna, can I hold your hands?” 

Karna found it funny. He raised up his right hand, and Siegfried grabbed it with both of his. That was Karna’s answer. Siegfried’s hands were so big and so warm. Siegfried looked at Karna’s hand. That slender fingers were sensual. The skin was so pale, very much different from his own tan. 

Siegfried wasn’t sure if he had ever told Karna his feelings. So he wanted to express them now. He wanted his feelings to reach his sun. “Karna,” Siegfried paused and looked up to Karna’s face. His eyes were looking straight to Karna’s. “I don’t know if I ever tell you this before...But I love you.” 

Karna looked down to Siegfried’s grip on his. No one had ever told him that except for his foster mother. But that made sense. Siegfried was looking for him the whole time because he was in love with him. Karna’s lips formed a smile. “If that’s what you want from me, then I will have to answer that.” Karna said. His chest felt warm. Siegfried’s feelings had made his life so meaningful. “I accept your feelings, Siegfried.”

Siegfried felt he was truly blessed. He raised Karna’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you.” 

“There is something I want to tell you,” Karna said as he smiled. “You once asked me if I want to travel with you.”

Siegfried didn’t know that. He didn’t remember that. “Sumanai, I don’t remember that.”

“I know,” Karna nodded. “But I just want to say it, I want to go with you.”

Siegfried’s heart vibrated in joy. His journey of searching had ended. Now he had a new one, and this time he was no longer alone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna left the room and found out they were actually in an abandoned building near the river. And there were so many vampires here. All hiding from the hunters.

“Lord Siegfried!” The vampires called in joy.

For them, Siegfried was their savior. He had saved them all from the massacre and hid them here. Protecting them under his wings. There were some he was unable to save and was killed in the purge, but he had saved the people here. Karna was sure there were 78 vampires here.

But aside from Siegfried, their attention was also taken by Karna. They just found it strange to see a pureblood that wasn’t an alpha. Omegas were pretty rare already, but pureblood that was an omega was just peculiar. Though Gilgamesh’s mate Enkidu was an omega pureblood, he was the only one that was ever recorded in history.

The vampires circled around Siegfried. They were talking to him, telling him about the situation. Thanking him for saving them from the purge. He even give them his own blood for the wounded vampires so that they could heal and survive.

Siegfried was a great hero.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna spent two days there, knowing the people Siegfried had saved. They mostly were weak vampires. Those who weren’t suited for combat, they probably had lived their whole life mingling in human society, working a human job, a living like a human. The only difference was that they drink human blood for living.

There were a few of them that was interested in Karna. But there was one who was super active in getting close to Karna. This alpha must be attracted to Karna. 

“Karna-san,” the alpha, Robin Hood called. He was totally hitting on Karna, even in the dire situation. “I’ll give you my blood!” He said in a good tone.

“I’m fine,” Karna politely refused. “I don’t need it.” 

“Really? But you gave some blood to the others,” Robin raised his brows. “You should take some you know.”

Karna did gave some of his blood as well. Siegfried did gave them his blood for healing but that wasn’t enough to return them to their best condition. So Karna offered his as well. “I’m fine, thank you for your offer.” 

Siegfried had just returned from his patrol outside and was watching them talking. He didn’t like it when other alphas talking so flirty with Karna. Siegfried was jealous. But jealously was an ugly feeling, and Siegfried didn’t want to limit Karna’s interaction with people. 

But Siegfried, deep inside, feared that someone might take away Karna from him. And as soon as Robin started to get touchy with Karna by touching his hand, Siegfried had to take an action.

Siegfried walked to them and he grabbed Karna’s hand. “Come with me,” Siegfried said.

Karna nodded and he followed Siegfried. Which Robin awkwardly got what that mean. He was hitting on Siegfried’s interest the whole time. And Siegfried was so patient that he didn’t do anything until Robin touched Karna. 

Siegfried took Karna to the closest room and the other vampires were watching them entering that room. Siegfried simply closed the door and nobody would dare enter. 

It was an empty room with small ventilation at the top of the wall. Sunlight was coming in from there and the room was dusty.

Siegfried grabbed on Karna’s arm tightly as he looked at his face. Siegfried looked intensely into Karna’s eyes. “Karna...”

Karna titled his head in confusion, not understanding what caused Siegfried to be so worked up. Maybe Siegfried was getting a little hungry. Karna undo his shirt’s first two button and invited Siegfried for a bite. “Here.” 

Siegfried looked at that pale neck and he gulped. Yes, that neck was very inviting and Siegfried would like a bite. Karna was, after all, premium delicious stock. But Siegfried had bitten Karna enough for the past two days, he had enough, he also didn’t want to strain Karna’s body. Plus that wasn’t the reason he brought Karna here. “Sumanai, that’s not it.”

“Then what?” Karna asked. 

“Karna, I want to have sex with you.” Siegfried awkwardly said. He was flushing when he did. “Can I?” Maybe Siegfried had gotten a little bit desperate. He hadn’t been using his joystick for 300 years after all. All because he only wanted one person.

Karna stared dumbfounded. He had to process what Siegfried just said for a few seconds. And then he started to blush. Karna looked down to frown but instead, he saw Siegfried being hard. And he looked up again to that flushing face in front of him. 

It was so awkward that both of them keep staring at each other. But this was getting nowhere, so Karna had to give an answer. And he didn’t have any reason to reject Siegfried’s advances. Karna nodded silently while being all red. 

Siegfried smiled in response. Then he kissed Karna on lips. It was actually their first kiss. At first, it was lips brushing on each other, then Siegfried shoved his tongue inside. Karna gasped a bit. He never had someone else’s tongue inside him. It felt weird, but he got aroused. 

Siegfried slowly pushed him to the ground. He undid the buttons on Karna’s shirt, and then he touched his body. The pale skin was so beautiful combined with the pinkish nipple. Siegfried licked that nipple while his other hand slowly going down. 

Siegfried was skillful. He might had no memories but his body know the next thing he needed to do. His body remember well how to please someone sexually. In contary, Karna was a virgin lad because he was too cold to make friends and he would attack all alphas that trespassed his private space. His only alpha friend was Cu, and Cu wasn’t interested in him at all. 

Karna moaned lightly when Siegfried started to touch his member. Slowly rubbing it and making it hard. And then Siegfried shoved a finger into him, and then after it entered nicely, he put the second one. Touching his front and back together, Siegfried wanted to make his sun feel the best. Not just simply shoving his joystick even though it was so hard and Siegfried wanted to enter so badly. 

After moments of using his hands, finally Siegfried reached his limit of holding back and his dick demanded some attention. “Can I put it in?” Siegfried asked while being embarrassed. 

“Ah,” Karna nodded. 

Siegfried unzipped his pants and pulled out his content. Honestly, Karna was terrified. It was so huge that Karna wasn’t sure how that thing will enter him. And Karna’s scared face wasn’t missed by Siegfried. “Sumanai... I won’t put it in...” he said, and he was sad for that.

“It’s fine,” Karna said as he touched Siegfried’s hand. Encouraging him to continue. Karna didn’t want to be the only one being serviced. So he grabbed on that huge dick and stroked it slowly. Then Karna grabbed on his own thigh, opening himself to that thing. 

Siegfried started gently. He brushed his tip on the entrance, slowly pushing the tip in. And then the whole thing. He did it while being gentle because he didn’t want to shock Karna. 

But even so, it was still a big thing that Karna felt it grow hard to breathe when Siegfried was fully inside. He looked down and saw a small bulge coming out from his stomach. And he looked to Siegfried who seemed to be worried at him.

“Are you okay?” Siegfried asked as he kissed the man’s cheek gently, smelling him. “If it hurts, say it.”

“I’m okay...” Karna said. Though he was a little bit afraid. Thankfully Siegfried had prepared his body well that he had no problem.

“Can I move?” Siegfried asked and Karna nodded. 

Then he started to move in and out slowly, and the pace gradually increased. Though it wasn’t that fast and Siegfried was being considerate and gentle. 

They maintain the pace for some time until Karna felt it deep and good. Siegfried’s big size filled him full, it made Karna feel even more sensation.

“Hnnghhh!!” Karna moaned loudly when he felt Siegfried hit his deep spot. It felt amazing. He could feel himself growing even wetter.

And suddenly Siegfried’s pace went from consistent to super fast. He shoved in and out and it hit Karna’s good spot every time, making him moan even louder. “Tha—!! Ahhhh!! Hnnghhh” his droll were flowing out and Siegfried licked those, and then he kissed him, pushing his tongue inside again, while he kept thrusting and his hand stroking Karna’s dick.

Karna didn’t notice how loud he was. He was loud. So loud that the people outside sat in awkward silence. Plus vampires had good ears so the noises he made was even clearer. Robin had to excuse himself somewhere else to get his thing done. Alone with his hand.

“Haaa... I... Sieg— ahhnnn!!” Karna leaked out. He came fast. The thick fluid made Siegfried’s hand sticky, and he continued stroking. Making Karna hard again. And by that, Siegfried found out that Karna was a virgin. Because only virgins came that fast. That got Siegfried’s dick even harder. Siegfried was so proud that he was Karna’s first time.

They kept on like that for some time, both in hot breath and Karna moaning crazy as he came again. Siegfried felt he was so close, he thrust a few more times inside, and then he pulled out. He came right the moment he pulled out. Shooting his load right outside of the hole. That was dangerous. He almost didn’t make it out in time.

Karna’s whole body was twitching. He totally felt it. He breathed hotly as he twitched a few more times before he calmed down. He laid on his back as he looked to Siegfried. “Hmmm... that was... good...” Karna murmured under his hot breath and he smiled, still flushing red.

“Thank you.” Siegfried thanked as he smirked, proud at himself. He kissed Karna once again, and he pulled him to sit on his lap. “Mhhmm...” Karna made some more noises as they kissed. After that, they hugged closely while their body was still so hot. Siegfried could feel juices were dripping out from Karna. It touched Siegfried’s thigh. 

That made Siegfried want to go for another round. But he turned down the idea. This was enough for now. And Siegfried liked it when everyone else heard what they just did. It was so effective that nobody dared to be flirty with Karna anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Siegfried’s joystick gotta some use after 300 years lack of usage. Congrats joystick-kun~


	6. Closing in

Lockdown day 6.  
Vampires exterminated: 218  
Hunters killed: 39

Arjuna was on top of one building in the city. While he was technically a member of squad 01, his job was more a single-man mission. Same goes for Galahad and Gawain. Those two often move on their own. 

Galahad was a single-man army. He fought numbers of vampires alone unless it was a pureblood. Gawain was more like a tracker. He tracked where the vampires escaped and follow them.

And there was Agravain, but he was more an investigator rather than a hunter. Outside of investigating and dealing with reports to the higher-ups, he doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t join battles as he was rather weak. Agravain must be sitting on the office alone now, enjoying a peaceful time. Arjuna was a little jealous. If only he could have the office for himself 

Arjuna might be thinking of other stuff, but his eyes were keen. He instantly noticed a movement on the street. He raised his scope to his eye. There was someone on run. Arjuna didn’t know if that was a human or vampire. But he doesn’t care. The hunters and officials already made evacuation notice, and if they didn’t evacuate, that was their own fault. Not Arjuna’s. He shot that person right in the head, making him instantly dead. 

Arjuna, his job was, in short, killing vampires from afar. Sometimes he would be a support from behind, giving the exact location of their enemy. Though he preferred going solo rather than group fight. But taking down a pureblood couldn’t be done alone. 

Arjuna might not like his squad members, but he kept healthy relationships with them. Arjuna especially disliked Agravain for his corrupt activities.

Arjuna sighed. He had been staking out since day one and he was getting tired. Arjuna pressed his own temple, trying to relax his eyes. He wished there were more snipers so that he didn’t have to do the stakeouts alone. At least there would be someone to take turns with. 

“Arjuna, I heard a shot.” Artoria’s concerned voice came from Arjuna’s earpiece. All hunters used this line anyway, so everyone could listen to their conversation.

“Yes. I just got one.” Arjuna answered as he stopped pressing his temple and get back to ready-to-shoot position. “Please confirm the body, whoever close to the location.”

Billy answered the request. “On my way. Good job as ever, sniper!”

“Good work!” Bedivere added. He was currently stationed with squad 03 because they got taken out early. With Bedivere, there were only 3 people in that squad.

This city was infested with vampires. Mainly because not many hunters were deployed here, and there wasn’t any big business around, so the higher ups never cared for this town. Hunters were limited, they couldn’t just send them to all places. Especially after the Seigfried battle, a lot of hunters were sent to the hospital and therefore unable to fight. Usually, in these kinds of unimportant cities, two or three hunters were assigned as watchers.

And from what Arjuna saw, they certainly did a bad job. They didn’t even notice the 0,5% population were vampires. 

Billy came to the line. “This one is 219’th. Good job.”

Okita came to the line. “I have cleaned point C. I got 13. Add it to the counter. Yes! okita-san’s vic— *cough* *cough*”

Charles-Henri came to the line. He was sighing. Being a vice-captain of Okita was hard. “Captain Okita is down. Squad 02 will be operating without her from now on.”

Vampires Exterminated: 232

That was still far from the total estimation. But if they, hunters were given enough time, they could clean the whole city from vampires. But the problem was Siegfried. He was here, and there was another pureblood.

Tch. Vampires. _Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!_. 

Ever since the day that priest vampire killed Arjuna’s family, his soul had been burning in hatred. He wanted to exterminate all vampires.

Then Galahad’s voice came to the line. “Arjuna, can you move to point E?”

“I am at the best position here.” Arjuna didn’t understand why Galahad would want him to drop this point. But Arjuna respected Galahad for his skills and abilities. He was way above Arjuna and Galahad must have noticed something to ask him to move. Not to mention Galahad was at point B. “Did you found something?”

Lancelot then came to the line. “I’ll go there.”

“Shut up. Don’t move from your assigned point!” Galahad said, a little bit of yelling. But then his voice went neutral again as soon he didn’t talk to Lancelot. “Sorry. They hadn’t been on the line for 10 minutes. And you’re the closest.”

“Understood. I’ll be there in 200 seconds.” Arjuna said and sighed as he packed his sniper gun. He readied his sword for melee in case he encountered some vampires in his way. Though he really didn’t understand where Galahad got that feeling, though he did have good instincts. And he often got everything right. So Arjuna listened.

Arjuna was on his way to point E when a few vampires attacked him. Arjuna was a sniper, but he was also trained in melee. He cut down them easily. These vampires were awfully weak.

 _Tch. This city was too peaceful for them that they didn’t even know how to fight._ Arjuna cursed the watchers of this city.

Arjuna continued his run as he reported. “I got 3. Add it to the counter.”

Vampires Exterminated: 235

“Good job.” Artoria praised. 

Arjuna arrived at point E and Galahad was right. Arjuna was shocked to see all six members of squad 07 were dead. Arjuna even made sure to check their pulses. They were all dead. Their weapons were taken away.

This wasn’t Siegfried’s doing. That ancient was famous for his strength but anyone with a brain should know that he doesn’t really kill hunters. Most of hunters that faced him get out alive. And Siegfried had no reason to take the weapons.

There were bodies of three vampires laying around. Arjuna checked them and he knew who they are. Arjuna reported instantly. “Squad 07 is annihilated. The mafia is here!”

The other hunters were alerted and some were shocked by Arjuna’s report. 

“Mafia? Gilgamesh men!?” Billy asked. His pitch was high. He was clearly scared.

“That’s impossible! Why!?” Artoria asked.

“Everyone, regroup at point 0 now!” Amakusa Shirou, the field commander commanded.

“But if we do that, the vampires will escape!!” Arjuna denied the regroup command. He didn’t want to let any vampires escape. If they drop their assigned posts now, the vampires would certainly escape, and there would be no one guarding the escape routes. “Point 0 is the withdrawal point, commander. Why!? We can deal with Gilgamesh’s men!”

“Gilgamesh has been spotted!” Amakusa Shirou said in loud voice. “I repeat, everyone regroup at point 0 now!”

Arjuna didn’t understand. _Why is Gilgamesh here? There’s no reason for that_. But if it was true that Gilgamesh had been spotted, then they really need to withdraw as soon as they could. 

If three purebloods were here, this would certainly end up with the hunters being killed. Arjuna bit his lip in frustation. He wanted to kill more. He hadn’t killed enough. Not yet. Not enough!

But the commander was right, they need to run and let the monsters kill each other. There was no need to waste the precious lives of humans.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried was opening the map on the table. Karna was on his right side. And the other vampires were surrounding them. They just received the announcement that the hunters had withdrawn. “If you run straight to the south, you should be able to escape,” Siegfried escaped as he pointed in the map. “Robin please lead the group.”

“Understood, boss!” Robin confidently answered. Running away was one of his strong points. “I will get everyone out from here!”

The vampires were overjoyed with the news. They could escape. After days living in fear of extermination, finally, they could escape. The cheered, and some hugged each other. 

The vampires started to move. They dispersed to collect the things they needed. Because they will leave this place soon.

“Karna,” Siegfried looked to the pale man at his side. “You should go with them.”

Karna’s lip formed a frown. “I refuse.” He answered right away.

“Please,” Siegfried begged. He knew what was coming and wanted to keep Karna away from danger. “I will follow you soon.”

“No,” Karna denied the request once again. “I am staying with you,” He looked straight to Siegfried’s eye. “I already said that I will go with you.” Determination was burning in his eyes.

Siegfried was reminded about the night he confessed. His heart was touched and he formed a smile. He didn’t want to bring danger to Karna, but he was also happy with Karna’s determination. He looked at Karna in silence for a moment, deciding how he should deal with this. And if Karna decided to stay, it would be hard to convince him to go, to force him was impossible. So Siegfried accepted with worry, but happy feeling. “I understand,” Siegfried said. “Please stay with me.” 

Two of them were so focused on each other that they didn’t realize Robin was watching them until he whistled. “Save your hots for later, boss!”

Karna and Siegfried were blushing as they were caught. But Siegfried quickly raised his head. Karna saw that Siegfried. He was so handsome. “Robin, how’s the preparation?” Siegfried asked.

“We will move in 5 minutes. What about you, boss?”

“I will stay here,” Siegfried said straightly and Robin was a bit surprised. “I have unfinished business.”

Robin nodded. He was just a normal man and he understood he mustn’t poke his nose to pureblood’s business. Siegfried had protected them for so long and that was more than enough. So Robin thanked him. “Thanks for your hard work, boss,” Robin waved once. “I hope we can meet again one day.” He said and he left.

Karna and Siegfried watched as the group left in hurry. They were gone in minutes. Leaving only two of them. 

Siegfried looked to his sun and smiled. Though a bit sad. “This might be a little dangerous...” he said in concern for Karna’s safety.

Karna nodded as he smirked confidently. “I will be fine. I am not weak.” There was no lie in that words. And Siegfried admitted that Karna was pretty strong as long as he didn’t hold himself back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The hunters had withdrawn. The battlefield became Vampire’s den.

Gilgamesh and his men had entered the city. The reason was simple, he wanted to kill Siegfried. Gilgamesh had never forgotten his hatred to that man. Siegfried killed Enkidu, along with their unborn child. 

Merlin was grinning happily for the show. He was waiting for the big fight as he watches with binoculars from one of the building. He didn’t want to be caught in the battle that was why he took a safe distance.

He stood right on the window with a bowl of popcorn. His right hand grabbing on the pop corn and he ate it as he watched Gilgamesh and his men getting closer to Siegfried. _Oya, Karna? He really met Siegfried. Wow. This will be fun~_

But if Merlin thought he could watch everything, he was wrong. Merlin was humming a song as he hyped for the battle. And suddenly he felt a dangerous presence behind him.

Merlin wanted to turn back as fast as he could but he couldn’t. A hand pierced right passed his chest from behind. Merlin saw that hand with horror. Blood spilled and Merlin puked blood.

When the hand was pulled back Merlin turned his body as he coughed more blood. He hold onto the hole in his chest that was slowly regenerating. But for a halfling like him, regenerating a heart was no easy task. He might really die. Merlin looked to the person who had stabbed him. His eyes widened in shock. “You...alive...?” 

Merlin lost his balance as his blood keep sprouting out from his wound. He took a step back, but slipped on his own blood. He then fell out from the window.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin got fucked up in this route. XDDD  
> Arjuna is fucking fucked up too in this route. XDDD


	7. Outcome

Merlin was crawling on the ground. Behind him was a long trail of his own blood. He crawled for some time, looking for a corpse or something to drink on. Of course, there would be corpse laying around. Considering the hunters just exterminated hundreds of them. But where? Merlin couldn’t stand so it made his sight too short to find one.

Merlin kept crawling, crawling, and crawling. He did it as he groaned in pain, it hurt so much that Merlin cried. Then he found one. A disgusting smelling corpse. She was most likely that one that got killed in day one. Her body was staring to decompose, but Merlin couldn’t be picky right now. After all, he was a beggar, and a beggar wasn’t allowed to choose.

He crawled to her, and she bit on her shoulder. It tasted so bad. Someone like Merlin who only drank and ate good food, this taste was the worst. If he was to describe it, it was like eating uncooked spoiled chicken marinated with strawberry jam. It was so bad that Merlin shed tears as he drank. And the noise of flies right on his ears made it worse.

Merlin thought after drinking this awful blood he could heal and go home. Oh, he was just unlucky today. Very unlucky.

First, he got stabbed almost to death by a surprise person who Merlin thought he had died. And now when he just started to heal, someone was standing in front of him. And this one was also a bad news.

“Merlin,” the genius-killer, Galahad, was right in front of him. Merlin looked up to that cold face. “It’s been a while.” Galahad finished his sentence.

Merlin was in dipshit. “Hello, Galahad-kun...?” Merlin forced a very awkward smile while sweating cold. He had always feared the hunters. Not because they would kill him, it was the opposite. They wouldn’t kill him that was why. 

“I’m lucky today,” Galahad said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “To find you in this state, maybe I’ve traded all my luck for the rest of the year.” He said as he cuffed Merlin’s hand.

Merlin could only cry and give in to fate as his hands were restrained. He had healed his wounds but he wasn’t in condition to fight or run. He regretted drinking that woman, if he didn’t, he would have died and he would be spared from being arrested. But now? Not that he had to drink that awful thing, now he was also captured. Merlin probably would spend the rest of his life in the prison. They would make him spill all the information they want.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

There was no way for Gilgamesh to won a 1 vs 2 battle. It was just impossible. Siegfried was too durable to kill and Karna was a serious damage dealer. Both combined were unkillable. Siegfried would protect while Karna cleaned off the men.

At first few hours they were at equal standings. And his men were shooting from behind. Siegfried was the meat shield for all of those bullets, covering Karna with his back. Siegfried was also shot with s-bullets that they have stolen from the hunters. But his healing factor was too much that the bullets almost had no effect.

Karna was on his way killing the last mafia men. Crushing his face totally. Then he threw that man to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh evaded the throw, but that was Karna’s aim. That body was just an aversion. He was able to pierce Gilgamesh in the shoulder and Gilgamesh punched him in the chest. Karna coughed blood. The power was overwhelming, Karna would have been sent flying more than 30 meters if it wasn’t Siegfried who caught him from behind.

Siegfried was a lot slower than Gilgamesh. He couldn’t exactly land anything so he had to rely on Karna for that. Karna was the one who actually mortally wounded Gilgamesh so many times. Siegfried had protected him in a few instances by cutting off Gilgamesh’s arm when he had the chance. But the battle’s real changer was Karna. If Siegfried was alone, the battle would simply be another draw because none of Siegfried and Gilgamesh were able to land a killing blow on each other.

Gilgamesh was suffering drawback. His heart was destroyed and now kneeling in pain. He was losing the battle. He had regenerated so many times that his body was starved. He couldn’t run too because his left leg was still growing. This was painful. Pain because he couldn’t avenge Enkidu. 

“Tch!” Gilgamesh glared at Karna and Siegfried. Karna was sitting on the ground, holding onto the wound on his abdomen, the one that Gilgamesh made. Siegfried was also wounded multiple times, but he healed in no time. Two of them combined and they still had a hard time to fight Gilgamesh proven how strong the oldest pureblood was.

“Are you okay?” Siegfried asked as he glared on Gilgamesh. He held onto Karna’s shoulders, ready to be shield for another attack. 

“Ah,” Karna nodded while in pain. “No problem.”

Gilgamesh’s men were all scattered dead around. He quickly ran to one. He was trying to grab a corpse to replenish himself. 

But before he could, he was shot with a sub-machine gun from behind. Hundreds of bullets were shot into him and his body was deformed. 

Karna and Siegfried watched in disbelief. Gilgamesh was betrayed by his butler. The one who should be helping was killing him instead.

Moriarty had killed Gilgamesh from behind. Simply because he deemed the king was no longer useful, therefore he removed him from his equation. Moriarty smiled politely to the two winners. “I’m sorry for the mess. Lord Siegfried, and his mate..?” Moriarty apologized as he bowed to them. “I’m truly sorry for this.”

“Why did you do that!?” Karna asked. Betrayal was never fun to watch unless you were Merlin.

“The outcome is clear,” Moriarty said as he fixed his glasses. “There is no need to prolong a useless battle,” Moriarty then walked to Gilgamesh’s dead body. He grabbed him. Gil’s body was light because it was just 60% of his original body. Moriarty destroyed almost half of him.

“Then, I’ll take my leave.” Moriarty excused himself with a bow. He left while dragging Gilgamesh’s corpse. Moriarty would have a feast tonight. He could prolong his life for a couple of years by eating Gilgamesh. After all, Moriarty was getting old.

Siegfried could have chased after Moriarty. But he prioritized Karna over that. His sun was in a bad shape. Groaning in pain as he slowly healed himself. A bit too slowly. He was wounded a lot of times as well, he was almost at his limit. And Karna wasn’t Siegfried, he didn’t have that durability nor stamina.

“Karna,” Siegfried looked to the man in his arms. “We need to leave now. The hunters could come back anytime.” 

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “No problem.” He said as he held his wound and tried to stand up. But his legs felt so weak. He trembled as he got up. 

“Don’t force—“

Karna wasn’t able to listen to the end of that sentence. He passed out.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  



	8. Coward

After they escaped the lockdown city, they went to a small town far from big cities. At places like this, there were no hunters. Siegfried was already on the list, and hunters know his face, so he couldn’t walk around in big cities, but in small towns like this, he could. Plus there were more vampires here.

Though it was out of urgency they went there. If it wasn’t, they could have gone further just to be safe. It was just there when Karna needed it. “My heat is coming,” Karna said, he could sense the changes in his own body. He looked at Siegfried who was carrying their bags. Even though Karna had said he could carry his own, but Siegfried just took it from him. “I want a room, if that is fine.”

Siegfried nodded at that. A room would be necessary for the heat period. “Let’s rent a room,” Siegfried said, and they walked to the an inn.

Surprisingly, the innkeeper was a vampire. “Lord Siegfried!?” The innkeeper smiled so wide when he saw Siegfried entered his inn. “I am truly happy to see you again!” 

He was a vampire that Siegfried has saved from the hunters some time ago. He thanked so many times that it was a little awkward for both of them. “A room? Of course!” The innkeeper quickly handed them a key to his best room. “Stay as long as you want, my lord!”

Siegfried wanted to pay but he refused it. He was insisting on letting them use the room for free. Karna smiled at the scene. He knew Siegfried was a traveler, and he had helped many people. But seeing directly how people remembered him this way was just nice. 

“Mister innkeeper, can I use your phone?” Karna asked. Siegfried glanced to him with the key on his hand. 

“Sure. Yes,” the innkeeper handed Karna his old rounded phone. 

Karna smiled and thanked him. Then he dialed his friend’s number. Cu must be worried sick by now. Karna waited until the line connected and the other side picked up. Cu’s voice was there, he was yawning. He had just woken up. It was just 7 am after all. “Cu, it’s me.”

“Wait, Karna!? Man, you’re okay!? Saw the news about the extermination ended. Thank goodness you’re fine.” Cu sounded very relieved. “Where are you now?”

“I am at the southern region. I will be here for some more time.” Karna said as Siegfried watched him. His sun was smiling. Siegfried was proud to see Karna had a friend whom he can talk with like that. 

“Did you met Siegfried?”

Karna smiled as he glanced to Siegfried. “Ah, he’s right beside me.”

Cu then talked about how the hunter’s activities getting toned down. Everything was safe and he talked about the anime. The shop was doing okay though it was a little lonely that Cu had to be alone there. And then Cu asked the question, “When are you coming back?” His voice sounded hopeful.

“I don’t know,” Karna said as he frowned a little. “Maybe not in anytime near.” He could go back, but Siegfried couldn’t. He was a wanted vampire, he lived his life moving from a place to another place. Avoiding big cities and hunters. Sure he wanted to see Cu, but he didn’t want to leave Siegfried. 

“I see. Then that can’t be helped eh?” Cu sounded fairly normal. “Well, I’m sure we will see each other again in the future.” There was no need to rush. They had a long time to go, surely they would meet again. “Just remember to call me sometimes, and you really should learn how to use a smartphone!”

Karna chuckled at that. “I’ll try,” he said. Karna sucked at technology. He was just really bad at it. Smartphones were a stranger to him despite everyone in his surrounding was using it all the time. “But I can’t promise you.” Karna added, he was a man of his words. He won’t say he could if he couldn’t do it. 

After done with the call, they went to their room. And it was a double bedroom. The innkeeper must have thought they were lovers. He wasn’t exactly wrong though. But it was embarrassing. Karna and Siegfried both blushed a little when they entered the room.

They sat on the bed side by side in silence until Siegfried spoke up. “That was your friend?” Siegfried asked about the phone call from earlier.

“Ah,” Karna nodded and smiled. “His name is Cu Chulainn. He’s fun, you will like him.” Karna talked about his friend in good light. Then Karna talked about their hobby, and they run a flower shop together. Cu was a pureblood and younger than him, but Cu wasn’t interested in power or politics. He was only into mangas, games, and movies. Karna talked about how Cu was faster than him. And that he was an Alpha. Siegfried was a bit uncomfortable with that, his jealousy was rising again. But he had let it pass. Cu was Karna’s friend after all.

“I see, I am glad you’ve made friends.” Siegfried nodded in response and then he raised his hand, he patted Karna’s head again, eyes closed as he enjoy the feeling. Siegfried does this everyday. He needed to charge his head pat meter.

After the head pat, Siegfried got up. “Then, I will be outside,” Siegfried said as he held onto the doorknob.

Karna was slightly confused. “You’re not staying with me?” Did Siegfried not want to mate with him? But why? Karna was sure Siegfried liked him. Siegfried showed it in many actions. They already had sex couples of time too, so Karna really didn’t see the reason.

“No,” Siegfried shook his head, looking back to Karna. “That will be dangerous.” 

“Why?” Karna asked bluntly. “You don’t want to mate me?” He said and frowned. While there wasn’t any real change in his expression. Karna was mostly flat faced, but for Siegfried the disappointment was clear. Karna was expecting him to stay.

Siegfried’s expression turned a bit worried. He didn’t want Karna to get the wrong idea. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to mate you.” Siegfried explained as he returned to the bed and sit down. He grabbed on Karna’s arms. “I just don’t want to risk it.” 

“Risk what?” Karna asked again, still not getting why Siegfried was so afraid with his heat.

Siegfried let go of the arms and he looked a bit red as he looked away. “Getting... you pregnant...” Siegfried was an alpha, a pureblood on top of that. If he did mate Karna on his heat, it was a quite a big chance that it will result in pregnancy.

“But I don’t mind that,” Karna replied. If he had a child then that would be nice. He always wanted one. It was just he didn’t have a partner until now. “You don’t like children?” Karna then asked the question that passed his mind.

This was getting more complex. Siegfried was thinking so hard how to explain. He thought his communication skills had improved but he still had a hard time. “No, I like children!” Siegfried said and he looked to Karna with a little sad expression. “I am just not quite sure if I should have my own,” he looked down and touched Karna’s hand.

Karna looked away from Siegfried to the wall in front of him. A bit disappointed, but if Siegfried didn’t want one then Karna was fine with that. “If you said so then it can’t be helped,” Karna said and he got up. “But there’s no need for you to leave. I’ll take the bathroom.” Karna said as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Siegfried knocked on the door. “You should take the bed, Karna. Staying there is bad.” 

“I’m fine,” Karna said, his voice echoes a bit because of the small room. He sat on the ceramics floor, laying his back on the bathtub. “I will need cold water to calm down.” He added.

“But still,” Siegfried tried to reason. But he was stopped when he started to sense the smell of heat leaking out from the door. It was a small leak but it was arousing enough. Siegfried decided to walk away. He sat at the bed. All he could do now was wait.

Karna turned on the water. He filled the tub with cold water. He undressed and soaked himself in the tub. The cold water helped him lower his own body temperature. He closed his eyes as he felt his member hard and his ass getting the tingly feeling. 

At first, Karna tried not to masturbate and simply hoped the water was enough. But it wasn’t. He left the tub and sat outside it. He started to rub his front. 

Usually, that was what he does when he got his heat. But since he had sex with Siegfried, his body had learned the pleasure from being fucked. He felt this was no longer enough. He wanted something big inside. Siegfried’s huge thing seemed perfect for that. No, Karna really wanted that. And he was already wet and ready, it would feel amazing. Just by thinking about it, Karna felt himself grow even wetter.

But still, Karna didn’t want to force Siegfried just because of his desires. If Siegfried said no, then it was a no. He will deal with this alone, like always. 

But as hours passed, Karna kept rubbing his dicks He actively avoided touching his behind, even though he was dying for touches there. He started to feel so sad and lonely. He wanted Siegfried so badly. 

Back then, Karna was alone so he hadn’t had anyone he wanted. He would just touch himself and waited it to pass. Even though he felt a bit lonely. But now, he just wanted to cry. So lonely. His chest felt so heavy. Siegfried was right outside yet he couldn’t go to him. Being so horny and so sad at the same times was so unbearable. 

Karna couldn’t hold it anymore. His insides were throbbing, it needed a penetration. He reluctantly pushed his fingers inside. It felt good and that made him came. He pushed his fingers in and out, trying to make himself feel good so he could stop being so melancholic. He hated this. He didn’t want to bother Siegfried just for his stupid body condition.

Siegfried was concentrating on calming himself as he waited. He tried not to be affected by the leaking pheromones. And then he heard that noise. His sun was sobbing, though lightly. He was trying to keep it as silent as possible so that Siegfried didn’t have hear to that. 

Siegfried’s chest hurt. Hearing that sobs had made him so sad. It was hard to breathe. His sun wanted him so badly yet he was too much a coward. He was disgusted with his own cowardice.

Siegfried walked to the door, he stood right outside and Karna could feel it. “Karna,” Siegfried called for the sun.

“I... am fine,” Karna said in between his hot breath. “You can leave if you want to.” He said as he tried to keep his voice as flat as he could. He really meant it. Karna realized that his smell must have leaked out. Telling Siegfried to stay in the room was a cruel request.

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apologized. “I’ll stay here.” Then he walked away. He sat on the bed again. Leaving Karna was a thing he couldn’t do. 

And by the time midnight came, Karna’s stress had affected his body. He was still horny, and he was still masturbating. Still rubbing his dick and fingering himself as his juices were overflowing. But his stomach felt bad. He stopped his activity and went to the toilet. He opened the cap and puked out some water. 

Of course that all was heard by Siegfried and that worried him even more. 

Karna stopped masturbating himself, even though he was still turned on. It was just his hands had gotten sore, and he was tired. Masturbating for 14 hours straight was agonizing. Especially for Karna, it felt more like an eternity. He laid on his side, looking very empty. It started as loneliness and sadness for not getting attention from his lover. Now it was just empty and uncomfortable feeling.

His mind kept telling him to get out and seek relief from Siegfried. He was on heat and Siegfried wouldn’t be able to resist him. He could have what he wanted so badly. Siegfried inside him. It must feel amazing. Just by thinking about it made Karna droll. _No. No. I can’t do that._

Karna went to sleep on the cold floor like that. He woke up a few hours later. He had to touch himself again. And it reminded him of Siegfried’s gentle touches. Ah, he missed that so much. He needed that. He wanted Siegfried’s seed. Karna thought about it as he touched his own stomach. Imagining how nice it would feel while he rubbed himself. 

So far they had sex for a few times and Siegfried never came inside him. He pulled out every time. Even though without the heat, the chance if getting pregnant was very low, almost impossible. Siegfried didn’t want to risk it. Thinking about that made Karna felt so pathethic. If only he wasn’t born an omega, he didn’t have to feel like this. But if he wasn’t an omega, Karna doubt Siegfried would like him. Karna wanted to have Siegfried’s child. 

Karna understood where Siegfried got that mindset. He had experienced too many pain that he was afraid to produce offspring. Karna supposedly understood that, and he comply to that wish. But that was as Karna. The omega inside him wasn’t feeling that good, no, it was screaming for being denied from his natural wish.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That continued for 4 days until finally, his Karna’s heat period ended. He masturbated the whole time and Siegfried was waiting there. He never left the room.

He passed the day an night listening to Karna’s agony. He puked and cried a few times. Karna tried to tone down that a lot. But he failed. 

Karna came out from the bathroom looking awful. He came out naked and wet, he bathed himself to get rid of the smell. He had eye bags and he looked so tired. His expression was neutral like usual, but his eyes seemed pissed. 

“Karna,” Siegfried called as he walked closer. “Bite me. You haven’t drink for days.” Siegfried offered some blood.

Karna didn’t accept it. He pushed Siegfried weakly with his hand. That hand was cold like ice. “I’m fine,” he said as he walked to his bag. He grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. “When are we leaving?” Karna then asked after he got fully dressed.

“There’s no need to rush,” Siegfried felt guilty. He had totally messed up this time. He feared Karna might leave him now. “Get some rest,” Siegfried said, forcing a smile to make the mood less tense.

Karna raised his brows as he looked at Siegfried. “I’m fine. I had slept enough.” Karna said. It was the truth. He slept a lot in there. Siegfried must have stayed awake the whole time. Karna felt bad for making Siegfried through that. “I’m sorry. Are you okay, Siegfried?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Siegfried nodded. “Karna, can I pat you?” He asked slowly as if he was afraid of rejection.

“Ah,” Karna give the ok and Siegfried put his hand on that white hair. It was still wet, but Siegfried still liked it. Siegfried was glad Karna didn’t reject him.  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  
Days after that, they continued their travel. This time they were camping out. The night was cold and they built a fire camp for the warmth. The light was an extra, they don’t really need it.

But their relationship was a bit strained since the heat. Mostly because Siegfried didn’t know how to deal with it. Karna was fine though. He did feel a bit disappointed but it was fine. Other than that, they were talking like usual. But Siegfried hadn’t been touching Karna. So it was a little uneasy for Karna.

Karna decided he must take an action to help Siegfried. He sat on the huge man’s lap and kissed him. Warmth of the fire was nice on his back. “I want to do it,” Karna stated as he stared into Siegfried’s eyes. By it, he meant sex.

Karna undid his pants and started to finger himself. “Haaa...” he moaned as his own fingers moved inside him. Siegfried watched as his heart beat faster. It was usually Siegfried who did the prep. This was the first time Karna did it himself. 

Siegfried was amazed that in a short time an inexperienced man could be so sexually enticing. Siegfried gulped as he watched.

After Karna felt it was wet enough, he pulled out Siegfried dick. He was already hard by watching. Karna smirked as he sat onto the dick slowly. Taking it inside him. And it went all in. 

Karna touched the small bulge from his stomach that was Siegfried’s huge dick. “You’re too big...” he was breathless as he spoke. Taking the whole thing inside was quite the effort. Especially after days not doing it. 

“Sumanai... there’s nothing I can do about it.” Siegfried apologized and smiled under Karna. 

Karna was the initiator and the one who would serve. He moved up and down, taking the dick as he moaned. It felt good. Karna could never get enough of this. “Hnnghh... you’re good...” Karna said under his breath as he moved up and down. 

Siegfried grabbed Karna’s arm, pulling him down for a passionate kiss while his hip does the business. Their tongue touched each other and sought more pleasure. Siegfried’s hand went down and stroke Karna’s dick.

“Mhmmm...” Karna moaned more as he felt he was close. He came thanks to the strokes. 

Karna let Siegfried stayed inside for longer until he felt Siegfried was getting close. Then Karna pulled that dick out of him. His face went down and he licked the dick, then putting it inside his mouth. 

That was his first time and Karna did a pretty bad job. But Siegfried was still happy that Karna wanted to do that for him. 

Then Siegfried came. He shot on Karna’s face, some of his cum entered Karna’s eyes. “Sumanai!” Siegfried quickly wiped that thick fluid away with his handkerchief. 

Karna smirked in response. “I love you, Siegfried.” He said and then he kissed Siegfried’s forehead. 

“I love you too,” Siegfried replied with a sad smile. “I’m sorry for being selfish.”

Karna shook his head. “It’s understandable.” 

Karna left the lap and wiped himself. Then he fixed his own pants. After that, he returned to the lap for a long cuddle.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pureblood listing:
> 
> Ancients(born before 10th century):  
> Gilgamesh(dead)  
> Enkidu(omega/dead)  
> Solomon(supposedly dead)  
> Ozymandias(doing very well with Nefertari, he just doesn’t care about the others.)  
> Siegfried  
> Fionn
> 
> New Purebloods (under 500 years):  
> Vlad, 400 years old (pretty much dead)  
> Karna(omega), 290 years old  
> Cu Chulainn, 250 years old  
> Sherlock Holmes, 225 years old.
> 
> Nefertari is a beta. But Ozy loves her anyway. :’U


	9. Kill it before it lay eggs.

The inn’s door sign was closed even though it was a business day.

Blood was splattered on the wooden floor. The innkeeper was screaming in pain as his newly grown thumb getting catted again. He had lost count how many time his fingers were cut one by one. In front of him was a dark-skinned hunter. He was sitting in on the chair as he watched the vampire. That hunter was holding a knife smeared with the innkeeper's blood.

Next to the hunter was a round table. Two bowls were on top of it. One bowl was fully filled by his fingers. The other one was half full. The innkeeper had tried to keep his mouth shut for 4 hours. But the pain was unbearable. 

“Siegfried was here, right? Was he alone or with someone?” The question was asked by the hunter. It didn’t sound like interrogating, the hunter spoke in an enjoyable tone. As if he was joking with a friend.

The innkeeper looked at the hunter in horror. How many fingers had been cut? How many times he had screamed? The hunter simply watched with a small grin. He was enjoying the torture.

Arjuna waited for 20 more seconds. The innkeeper still didn’t answer his question. But the innkeeper was out of fingers already. He probably wouldn’t regenerate them anymore for some time. 

“Hmm... seems like we need to cut something else now,” Arjuna watched the face of horror as he thought which part to cut. “We can’t cut your tongue, right? You can’t speak without one.”

Arjuna the smirked. He got the idea. He cut off the ear now. The innkeeper screamed as he held his ear with his finger-less hand. “Do you remember anything now?” Arjuna asked with a very friendly smile. 

The innkeeper didn’t want to sell out Siegfried who had saved his life. If only this hunter would kill him. “Kill me... please!” He begged as he cried. 

“I will,” Arjuna cut another ear of the innkeeper as he spoke. “That’s once you tell me what I want to hear.”

The innkeeper’s body could no longer keep up with it. He had stopped regrowing parts of his body. His wounds wouldn’t close and it hurt so much. “Kill me, please! Kill me!” 

“I understand,” Arjuna sighed. “You must be hungry right?” Arjuna said as he grabbed the full bowl of fingers and shoved it on the innkeeper’s face. “Eat that, then you can regenerate. I am not done yet.” 

The innkeeper couldn’t eat his own fingers. He cried begging for his death more. “Please don’t! Just kill me!”

Arjuna was done with cutting. He couldn’t afford it if this man died. He put down his knife on the table. He crossed his fingers as he looked down to the loathed vampire. “I did some research about you before,” Arjuna said behind his hands. “Your grandson just had a daughter, right? Nice isn’t it?” Arjuna smiled nicely. “Don’t you think it’ll be sad if they die?”

The innkeeper looked up in horror. “They are humans!” He yelled. 

“It’s for the greater good of humanity. A death of a family is a cheap price to pay,” Arjuna chuckled, enjoying the vampire’s pathetic face. “Though, you can prevent that. It’s really up to your choice. Will you save them?” 

The innkeeper cried more. He didn’t want to betray his lord. But his grandson’s family was in danger. _Sorry, Lord Siegfried._ “He was with another pureblood...”

“What is his name?”

“Karna...”

Amused Arjuna grinned. “Hoho, how long did they stay here?” He asked, finally the stubborn vampire would speak. 

“Five days...” the vampire in keeper answered in broken voice.

Arjuna had a few scenario in his head. Siegfried was hard to track because he didn’t stay in one place more than three days. Him staying more than that meant something. Something happened. Then he thought of the worse one that could come into his head. “Tell me, is this Karna an omega?” 

“...yes” the innkeeper nodded.

“In heat?” Arjuna added another question to clear his suspicion. 

The innkeeper nodded again. 

Then Arjuna started to laugh. He laughed maniacally as he covered his mouth. “Kuhahahahahaha!” He laughed so hard that he had to wipe the tears with his finger. “Sorry,” Arjuna apologized after he faked a cough. “I was just overthinking.”

The innkeeper watched in fear. This hunter has lost his mind. This man was crazy. 

Arjuna then continued speaking. “If that’s true, then they will be poping some more trash soon... ahhh,” Arjuna groaned and then sighed when he think about how busy he will get from now on. “We need to kill that cockroach before it lay eggs.”

Arjuna got up from the chair. He looked down to the innkeeper as he smiled. “Thank you for your co-operation.” 

Then Arjuna pulled out a gun and shot it twice on the vampire’s head. He returned his gun back to its place and he pulled his sleeve up a little and looked at his watch. He need to make sure that this trash was really dead.

120 seconds had passed. The innkeeper was dead.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  


“Well, long time no see,” Tristan was outside of Merlin’s cell. He looked inside by opening the small window at the door. The dark room was a bit lit now. “I see you’ve fallen quite low,” Tristan said as he smiled to the once troublemaker turned prisoner.

“Oya? Tristan,” Merin looked up to the window. His hands were inside the connected sleeves, the usual prisoner outfit. “Are you here to ask me questions like the others?”

“Haha,” Tristan laughed. “That too. But I actually come to laugh at you.”

“Pfft— haha!” Merlin laughed at that. He got up from his hard bed and walked to the door with his bare feet. Gazing into Tristan directly while he was in the dark side. “Still a fun person as ever, aren’t you?” Merlin smiled innocently at the red-haired hunter. “Then, what is your question?” Merlin asked to the point. 

Tristan pulled up a picture to the window. “Do you know this person?”

Merlin looked at that picture with a flat face. Of course he knew that person. That person was the one who indirectly sent him to this prison cell. “Ah, of course~,” Merlin answered cheerfully. “I am amazed. You hunters actually do your jobs~ I’ve changed my opinion.”

Tristan chuckled in response. Unlike other hunters, Tristan was way more eccentric. Galahad was pretty eccentric himself, but Tristan was weirder. Probably he was the only one who could chat with Merlin like that. “Well, thank you for your praise,” he paused a moment to smile. “Then, can you tell me more about this person?”

“Hmm, what do you get me today?” Merlin asked. He always needed something to be consumed or else he won’t answer anything. The hunters were shocked when they know Merlin was a halfling and he ate human food. They probably changed a few of their rules now since they know half-humans do exists.

Tristan shoved a bag inside the cell. Merlin accepted it and he go sat on the bed. He opened it easily even when his hands were in the sleeve. It was a strawberry jam roll cake. One of Merlin’s favorite. “That man is Solomon. One of the ancients, and the one who almost killed me.” Merlin answered with a grin at Tristan.

“Solomon..?” Tristan was in disbelief. “He’s dead.” 

“Ah,” Merlin confirmed. “On the record yes he is dead. But no one actually ever seen his corpse, right?”

Tristan snorted. “He was supposed to be dead by his last battle with Gilgamesh and Ozymandias 270 years ago.” He said as he took out a note and a pen. Ready to write anything Merlin would tell him. “What’s more about him?”

Merlin wanted to eat the cake but he had to eat it like a dog because he couldn’t use his hands. But then didn’t want others to see him eat, so he decided to save it for later. He shoved the cake away and then he crossed his legs. “Oh well, I don’t really know much about him. Pretty much what I know is the same as hunter’s record... But from what I know he used to have a human lover around 300 years ago.”

“What happened to that human?” Tristan asked. The topic interested him.

“Must be dead by now,” Merlin shrugged in discomfort. The prison clothes were the worst quality he had ever worn in his life. 

“Did Solomon not turn him?” 

Merlin sighed. “I don’t know... don’t treat me like I am an all-knowing god! You hunters just keep expecting me to know everything!” 

Tristan sighed. Another dead end. “Well then, enjoy your cake,” Tristan said and he closed the window. Leaving Merlin to eat his roll cake like a dog.

That picture of Solomon was sent by Gawain 3 weeks ago. That was 2 weeks before the extermination operation. Right before his disappearance. He was tracking Siegfried but somehow changed his target without giving reports. Or maybe someone sabotaged his reports? Tristan was quite suspicious of Agravain at this point. Ever since that, a search for Gawain was done but no one found him. Not even a single trace of him was found.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Such high-quality meat would be a waste if it was cooked to well done. Moriarty decided to grill the only outer parts. Making it crispy outside, and soft juicy inside.

He had drained the blood before he butchered Gil’s body. Why eat both when you can save one for later?

Moriarty grilled two pieces of steak. One for him, one for his guest. 

After he felt the outside was good enough, Moriarty picked the delicious steak with the grabber, he garnished the meat with some baby blood on the top. And then he splattered some of it around, for the sake of art.

Both plates were nicely decorated. Moriarty served the steak to his guest and himself. They both sat at the outdoor terrace. “Please eat while it’s still warm,” Moriarty said with a smile as he poured blood wine to his guest. 

“Does imitating human gives you fun, Moriarty?” The guest, Solomon asked as he looked down to the meal served. “What’s the point on cooking Gilgamesh?”

“I am originally a human, Lord Solomon. I enjoy cooking,” Moriarty said as he picked his knife and fork, and started digging on the steak with elegance. He used the thigh meat for this. “I heard your human lover used to be a cook as well.” 

Solomon didn’t like it when people talk about his past, so he didn’t respond to Moriarty’s statement about his human lover. He also didn’t know how to use utensils, so he used the fork to stab it and pick the meat up to his mouth. It was indeed delicious. The crispy layer outside sure made it more enjoyable. 

“About our previous talk, my lord,” Moriarty wanted to continue his words but he got rejected instantly by Solomon.

“I am not interested to be a king. Try someone else.” Solomon said plainly. There was no expression on his face. But there was a slight sense of hostility. As if he would kill Moriarty if he kept pressing the matter.

Moriarty nodded. “I understand, Lord.” 

Solomon the raised a question. “About that hunter that tailed me, did you clean him?”

“Of course, there’s no problem. I've deleted all the traces he made.” Moriarty said as he finished the last piece of his steak, and he proceeded to drink his blood-wine. “I have gotten rid of his body as well.” He ended that question with a sly smile. Moriarty was drinking him in his glass. That blonde hunter was quite delicious.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon is dead in original route.  
> But Gawain is dead here. Rip Gawain.  
> Also Arjuna needs therapy.


	10. Reason to kill

“I heard you’ve been searching for Gawain again,” Holmes said as he sat at his living room, he moved picked up his bishop piece and removed it from the board. “Moriarty had taken care of him.” Holmes glanced to the teen that sat across him. “Give up. You won’t even find his corpse.” 

Galahad picked his tea and drank it. It wasn’t that good but better than nothing. Galahad wasn’t a cold person. He was very angry when Gawain got killed, he even personally searched for the remains. But nothing was found. Not even a drop of blood was left from Gawain. Only a picture that was sent via email, no subject or any words, probably it was urgently sent on his last breath. 

”Merlin said something about Solomon,” Galahad said as he looked to the chessboard, and then to the bishop that got removed. Galahad realized he was simply another piece in the board. And just like the bishop, he will be taken out sooner or later.

“Solomon?” Holmes rest his back on the seat and he clapped his hands together. “Interesting. That make senses,” Holmes was connecting all the dots he could connect and he read the situation. “Well, Gilgamesh should be a steak by now. Moriarty wanted someone to sit on the throne. He probably had aimed Solomon since the beginning.”

“Why? Moriarty already controlled most of the underworld.” Galahad asked, his 14-years-old logic didn’t understand that. Gilgamesh might be strong but it had been Moriarty who controlled. Moriarty was the real leader of vampires. “Why would he need to install a new king? Wouldn’t it be easier for him if he became the king instead?”

Holmes smirked as he gazed into the young man’s eyes. “Just like you who are currently the symbol of hope for the future of humanity, the vampires also need something like that,” Holmes smiled to Galahad as he spoke. “Even if it’s just a figurehead, masses need something to look upon. And for vampires, that must be a pureblood.”

“I don’t understand,” Galahad shook his head. 

Holmes chuckled as he put down his hands. “Seriously, can you imagine Moriarty as the king of vampires? Of course you can’t, because that’s impossible.” Holmes looked at his board once more, and then he moved a knight. “Well, once you’re a bit older, you will understand. You’re still a kid after all.”

For Galahad, Holmes was like a puzzle. Often saying things that Galahad didn’t understand. But Holmes might be right, Galahad was still too young. He started killing vampires because of his hobby, and somehow it ended up as his job now. But he didn’t feel like it was a wrong choice. He liked to protect people from vampires. People celebrated him as a genius, but inside, he was hollow. None of what people named him was true. His life was just spared.

“How much do you know about Solomon?” Galahad asked.

“Nothing,” Holmes shrugged a little. “His existence in this board did fill in a lot of blank, but his motive itself is a question. We need more data before we can touch him.” Holmes said as he put a shogi general in the chessboard, there were also two Othello pieces in there. 

_What a weird game. How do you play that? What about the rules?_ Galahad didn’t understand how the heck Holmes play with that.

Galahad closed his eyes. He was concerned about the situation. Things had rather turned quite bad for the hunters in these last months. “I will try to collect more information,” Galahad said and he got up from the seat. He grabbed the document envelope on his right side. “See you then.” He said and Holmes bid him a goodbye.

These papers were the reason he worked with Holmes. Basically, Holmes was supplying him with the list to kill. Names of the vampires who harmed or would harm the society. 

If Galahad were to borrow Siegfried’s words, they were 'evil vampires'. 

After Galahad was spared by Siegfried, he started to change his sight on vampires. _Maybe not all vampires are evil?_ Galahad used to hate Tristan a lot because of that guy's lack of hatred towards the vampires. Tristan said he was being professional, doing his job with no hate or like. Galahad shared the same distastes for vampires, like Artoria and Arjuna. And three of them didn’t trust Tristan. They don’t even talk to him outside mission. Plus Tristan slept all the time when he was in the office. Nowadays, Galahad would like to befriend Tristan. Though they still weren't that close, they had started to talk to each other.

Maybe due to Galahad being famous, Holmes was the one who called out to Galahad. Offering him help. Holmes claimed he wanted to archive co-existence and peace between humans and vampires. Which sounded like a joke to Galahad at first. But Holmes might be able to think of a grand scheme.

Galahad walked out from Holmes’s apartment and the sun was high. Galahad looked at the clock tower pointing to 11 am. He could go home for lunch. But before that, Galahad need to get some stuff. 

He went to the bookstore. Galahad picked the book he wanted with a happy feeling. He smiled as he paid for it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Galahad wanted to slay evil vampires. Galahad may be young and a bit naive. But he was serious about that. The reason he wanted to kill was only one person.

Galahad opened the doors, and a girl quickly ran to hug him. “Onii-chan!!” 

“I’m back, Mash,” Galahad patted his little sister who was 8 years old. “I’ve bought you the book you wanted.” 

Mash smiled so wide as she took the bag from her brother. “Thank you, onii-chan!” 

Galahad couldn’t help but smile at the girl. Galahad would fight the world to protect this girl. If Mash could live in peace, then Galahad would do the dirty work. That’s why he made hunter his career. Galahad wished a peaceful future for Mash.

They went to the table for lunch. Mash made it. She had learned how to cook since young age. Because Lancelot was never home, only at some night. He came home and that was to sleep. Galahad once planted GPS on Lancelot only to find out he was sleeping around. “Mash,” Galahad called for the girl who was eating.

“What?” She looked up from her meal. Her hand was gripping on her spoon and that looked cute.

“Promise me, you won’t read that book at night.” Galahad said. Mash had a bad habit on binge reading, that was why she had that glasses even though her age was still one digit. Galahad was worried she would be wearing even thicker glasses when she grew up. “Promise me, you will go to be at 9.”

Mash put down her spoon. “You’re not coming back tonight, Onii-chan?” The girl asked. She understood what her brother indirectly meant. Mash was a smart girl. She frowned and her smile from earlier was gone.

“Sorry,” Galahad said as he nodded. "I have work to do."

“What about daddy?” 

Galahad sighed. He just hated Lancelot so much. “Ignore that useless man. He didn’t care about us.” He said and he continued eating. Thinking about Lancelot made Mash’s cooking tasted a little sour.

“Onii-chan,” Mash called again. “My birthday is next month.” She hoped that Galahad remembered that. Because Lancelot never does.

Galahad smiled as he snorted lightly “I don’t forget that.”

She smiled brightly. “Please take a day off on my birthday, okay?”

Galahad nodded proudly. “I already dated it. Don’t worry, we will go to the amusement park together. Then we can go watch movies.” Of course, only two of them. Galahad wouldn’t want to see Lancelot on Mash’s birthday.

But tonight, Galahad would do some clean-up.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  


Chief Hunter, Amakusa Shirou was on his table. He was staring at the hunter standing in front of his. Shirou was a little surprised by Arjuna’s report and his proposal. “You’re crazy. I cannot approve that!” Shirou instantly rejected.

“But, if another pureblood is to born from two purebloods, the humanity might end,” Arjuna plainly said. “That thing might be truly immortal once it is born. Either way, leaving an omega pureblood alive was dangerous.”

“But sending you alone is too dangerous. You will die! This is two purebloods you’re going after, do you understand!?” Shirou was pissed. Mainly because they had been losing hunters too fast. Losing another hunter, and a good one like Arjuna, was bad. And Shirou had no men to spare that he could send with Arjuna. 

Shirou pressed his forehead. His head hurts. “I can’t approve this. We don’t have enough manpower to kill two purebloods at once.” He said and groaned.

“That’s why I am going alone, chief.” Arjuna’s lips formed a smile. As if everything would be okay. 

“You’ll die,” Shirou looked up to Arjuna. He had always believed that Arjuna was a bit goner. All he wanted to do was to kill more vampires. Tristan even offered him a therapist before, though it was totally rejected and since then Arjuna hated Tristan with his whole guts. 

“It’s for the sake of humanity,” Arjuna nodded. “Someone has to do this. Even if you don’t approve, I will still go.”

Amakusa Shirou sighed. Arjuna was right. Leaving a pureblood omega was a bad idea. Who knows how strong the vampires they could pop out. Not to mention this Karna was supposedly Siegfried’s mate. Imagining a vampire born to two almost unkillable purebloods was, honestly, too scary. “I understand. You’re going alone,” Shirou given up. Arjuna was right. Someone had to do this.

“Thank you very much, chief.” Arjuna smiled up as soon as he heard the approval.

“But before that, I have something for you,” Shirou said as he got up from his chair and walked to his safe box. He opened it with his combination. He took out two rectangular boxes, one black and one white, and he handed it to Arjuna.

Arjuna opened the boxes. It was bullets, 4 on each of them. Bullets that he had never seen before. “These are...”

“In that black box is SP-bullets...is what Hohenheim called it. His latest creation. You should be able to stop a pureblood’s movement for 30 seconds with one shot,” Shirou returned to his seat as he spoke. Then he rubbed his head again. “It’s still a prototype release though. And that really cost a fortune, so use it wisely.”

“Thank you, chief.” Arjuna was very happy that he was given such amazing weapon. Now if he really could kill that omega, no, both of them, that would be amazing. Arjuna saved the black box in his pocket.

“The other one was something I don’t know why Shakespeare would make,” Shirou looked at the white box as he narrowed his eyes. He talked in a disappointed tone. “I should have thought that sending him omegas as samples was a bad idea... that mad scientist.”

“What’s with these bullets?” Arjuna asked as he looked at the second box. The SP-bullets had such an amazing effects from what Arjuna heard, but this second type of bullets felt a bit weird from Shirou’s tone of speaking. 

Shirou scratched his hair. “Well, he called it heat-inducing materials. These bullets are only effective on omegas. They mess with the hormones and send the omega into heat state. Thus become easy to kill. Those have no effects on alphas and betas.”

Arjuna eyed at the said item. The usage was truly conditional. Some people might see this bullets as plain useless, but not for Arjuna’s current mission. Arjuna smiled. _This is useful._ A pureblood omega might what Karna be, but if he was in heat, then killing him would be like stealing candy from a baby. “Thank you very much, Chief.”

“This is your budget,” Shirou said as he wrote down some numbers in a piece of paper. And he handed it to Arjuna.

It wasn’t as much as Arjuna had expected, but they were in a strain after all. With all the hunters sent to the hospital, there weren’t much funds left. But Arjuna would not complain.

“I wish you luck,” Shirou said and then Arjuna bowed. _This might be the last time I see Arjuna._ “Please come back alive.”  
  
Arjuna’s living reason was to kill vampires. If he died doing that, then he has no regrets. Ever since his family was slaughtered by vampire, all he could think was purging the world from the loathed vampires.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	11. Attack

Merlin was sitting on his bed. Next to him was an empty box of his meal. He licked his lips as he heard the ruckus outside his cell. He had gotten used to eating without his hands now.

Merlin heard the screams and gunshots. It sounded like music to him. He smiled in enjoyment as he swung his legs. War zone was right outside his door. The smell of blood was heavy. There were so many hunters and vampires killed.

Merlin looked to his door as he heard footsteps walking closer. 

An old man opened the door. “I’ve come to pick you up,” Moriarty said. His right hand was bloody, his favorite machine gun was in his left’s. 

Merlin grinned to him. “Never have guessed you’d pull this... Holmes must be very pissed now.” He said as he stepped on the ground with his bare feet and walked out of his cell. 

Moriarty chuckled. “Indeed, he must be.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Days had been more peaceful for Siegfried and Karna. They hadn’t been chased for a day. Which was a little bit weird. But nice.

Karna and Siegfried’s stop this time was a village. The village was filled with vampires. Probably the humans had been taken out one by one, and the vampires replaced them. Siegfried and Karna didn’t hate vampires, but the village was a little of annoying for them. 

Mainly because they sell human bodies openly. They captured humans from the cities. Homeless people and illegal immigrants were their food sources. That was disgusting. Karna respected humans and Siegfried hate it when vampires treated humans like food. They didn’t want to stay there for too long. Only for a night.

The vampire villagers knew who Siegfried was. Who didn’t? There were also rumors that the ancient had been traveling with his mate for some time. And that mate was also a pureblood. By seeing Karna, they confirmed that. 

The villagers were joyful. If Siegfried and Karna had an offspring, then the vampire race would gain another upper hand against humans. The more purebloods, the better. Especially if it was from two pureblood parents. How strong that child would be?

A vampire priest welcomed them. “Welcome to our village, Lord Siegfried, and his mate. We are happy to have you.” The priest bowed to the purebloods. He was quite an old man. And Karna could smell human children’s blood from him. He must have a hobby to drink from young children. Karna was disgusted. 

Siegfried sensed Karna’s discomfort, understanding that Karna didn’t want to stay here for days. “We’re only staying here for tonight,” Siegfried asked the priest. “We will leave before the sun rises.”

The priest nodded. “Of course, my lord. We have a place ready.” 

They were led to a house. A spacious house complete with furnitures, a family house. The house was clean but Karna could smell blood in the wooden floor. From the light smell, it must be from years ago about, but Karna was sure a slaughter happened in this house. The whole family must have been killed. Their blood soaked into the wood and the vampires felt no need to replace it. Mainly because it smelled nice for them.

Karna disliked the house. When he thought about how the human family was killed, Karna’s chest felt heavy. If he could save them, he would. Karna was pissed with the villagers.

After the priest left, Siegfried touched Karna’s shoulder and looked at him, concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Sorry.”

Siegfried pulled him into his arms. He hugged the smaller man. He know what Karna was feeling. Karna hugged back and closed his eyes. The warmth of Siegfried was calming him. 

They avoided the living room because it was where the family was killed. They walked straight to upstairs. There went into the bedroom that had a TV and double bed. 

Siegfried sat on the bed after he dropped their stuff. Then he turned on the rectangular TV, the older type. Probably from ten years ago. Siegfried switched to the news channel. Because they were travelling and they need to keep themselves updated. Siegfried would always read newspaper or watch them if he stopped at towns or villages.

Karna left the room. He was walking around the house, checking the other rooms. There were other bedrooms and from what Karna saw, it was children’s room. The family must had five children from the bed count.

“Karna,” Siegfried called from the bedroom. “Please come here!” Siegfried’s voice was serious.

Karna wondered what was so urgent as he returned to the room. Siegfried seriously was watching the news. His eyes didn’t even move. Karna looked at the glass screen. 

The reporter was reporting the news about the hunter’s headquarters were being raided by the mafias. “225 hunters and 29 civilians were killed. More than a 100 were wounded. ” She reported the number of causalities. 

The news was dread for both of them. But Siegfried could hear the villagers were cheering outside. They were joyful that the hunters were killed. Clearly, they were anti-human vampires. For them, hunters were enemy. 

And then the news went dark, soon the screen was replaced with a face of an old man. It was Gilgamesh’s butler. Karna and Siegfried remembered him well. His fingers were crossed in front of his face as he spoke. “Good afternoon everyone, my name is James Moriarty. Today we’ve raided and killed the hunters. This is all thanks to King Solomon. He had returned to our world and will lead us, vampires, great again. We have lived thousands of years, fearing the humans, even though we are the top of the food chain. That’s not right. Humans are supposed to fear us. Not the other way.” 

Moriarty put down his hands, revealing a grin. He looked as if he was the devil himself. “My fellow vampires, new world is close by. We no longer have to fear humans. King Solomon will save us all. Please show your rage to the world. For we had been oppressed for our whole life. Kill humans! Steal from them! Turn them into our kind! This is a war declaration to humanity.”

Then the evil dissappeared. The screen went blue, and the voice of the villagers was still heard. They were shouting in joy. Some of them were even crying out of happiness. Finally, a hope for vampirekind has arrived. 

“Long live King Solomon!” 

“The hunters are mostly dead!” 

“Finally we can great again!”

“Curse the hunters!”

Karna looked at the screen, it had returned to the news. The reporter explained that the tv stations were hijacked. All were showing the same man.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It wasn’t long until the next news about the vampire’s attack came. In four hours, the cases had sky-rocketed ever since Moriarty’s declaration. Many humans were killed. Some of them were turned into vampires. The reporter was telling people to not leave their houses.

The little hunters left was fighting off the masses of vampires that decided to attack the headquarters again. The vampires were planning to finish them off. 

  
  
  
  


————  
  
  
  


“Chief!” Artoria called for the wounded man. He was laying on ground in his own puddle of blood. His was unlucky to be shot multiple times by the old man. 

“Abandon this place... run...” Shirou said, weakly, as was on his dying breath. 

“But—!” 

Vampires came again. They entered the room. Lancelot quickly took them out. “Captain, we need to go now!” He yelled. He was breathless. The room was filled with corpses and he had lost count how many he had cut down. 

“Sorry,” Artoria closed her eyes and said to the chief. Shirou smiled as she started to walk away. Either way, he could no longer be saved.

Artoria pulled out her sword. “Let’s go!” She said. Lancelot nodded. Tristan was there but he wouldn’t be much help. “Tristan, stay behind me.” 

Tristan nodded as he held his own arm. He couldn’t use that arm anymore. He was out of strings and bullets as well. He had a sword with him, but fighting with one arm was hard. He’ll just hope he won’t get killed in his way out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	12. I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

They decided to go to the city before the sun rises. 

“I want to save them,” Siegfried said as he stared at his sun. He was serious about that. He couldn’t let the evil vampires rage through the capital. The hunter headquarters were already done for. The chain of command had collapsed.

“Ah,” Karna nodded as he looked back into that eyes. “I will go with you,” Karna said with determination. He wanted the help the humans, and on top of that he was also worried about Cu who was at the capital. 

And so they ran their way to the capital. 

They were running when Siegfried stepped on a landmind. It exploded instantly. Karna was able to avoid the explosion but Siegfried was unable to jump away. His left leg was destroyed. _An ambush?_

“Sieg—“ Karna was about to help Siegfried when a bullet was shot to his back. Him being in a panic had made his guard down. He was easily aimed. 

“Karna!” Siegfried almost finished regrowing his leg. He would pick his sun as soon as he could run. But Siegfried found it strange. A bullet was supposed to be an easy heal but weirdly Karna wasn’t getting up. He laid on his back at the ground. And then the distinct smell came to Siegfried’s nose. The pheromones of heat.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna had been following them silently for 2 days. Taking distance of 2km at the closest so he won’t alert the pureblood couples. 

He was on his scope. He had been waiting for them since midnight. Knowing that they would pass this route to get to the capital. They were staying in the village he was born in. How many times had Arjuna proposed to clean that village, but he was rejected because it doesn’t profit the higher-ups. Arjuna hated the selfish people in power. He would love to kill them after this.

Shooting from 1,7km was not easy. He had to make sure the wind direction and the exact moment when one of them stepped on the landmine were aligned. And by that 0.8 seconds he would shot Karna with the Shakespeare’s bullet. 

Arjuna was smiling so proud. His plans was perfect. Siegfried won’t attack him. Arjuna was too far to be directly attacked. Not to mention if Siegfried did choose to run after him, Arjuna had prepared other guns right next to him. All to save time from reloading. 

Arjuna know what had happened to the headquarters. And that the capital was in total chaos. But he prioritized killing Karna over his comrades’ lives. Even if he did return, it was too late. So he would just do what was the most effective. 

Arjuna had planted more traps. Arjuna wouldn’t be able to shot them anymore now that they’d realized someone was sniping on them. Purebloods were almost impossible to snipe when they move around. 

But Karna was now a liability. Only Siegfried could run. He was not fast, but still not snipeable from this far. Arjuna grabbed his stuff, he run down the stairs. He had to move to his next point.

Arjuna only had to wait to see which trap of his reacted and by the noise he would go there.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Karna!?” Siegfried was shocked by the sudden heat Karna had. He wasn’t supposed to have it now. _I have no time._

Karna was curling and breathless. His face was flushing red. He was in heat. _Sorry, Siegfried._ Karna was unable to move his legs. He cursed himself now.

The smell was unbearable but Siegfried had to move. His leg was regenerated in 3 seconds. Siegfried quickly picked Karna and run. It was hard to breathe. The smell of heat was eating away his senses. But he had to protect his sun.

Siegfried decided to run to the trees. When he ran straight there, he realized a bunch of automated sub-machine guns had been planted. They were about to shoot. Siegfried’s eyes widened in shock and he quickly threw Karna away.

“Siegfried—!” Karna looked up. He was thrown 5 meters away. He watched as Siegfried being shot barrages. 

Siegfried’s body was full of holes. His blood was splattered around. He fell to his knees. Karna crawled to Siegfried slowly, his heat had affected him too much.

Siegfried’s head was shot three holes. His right eye was shot, no it was a hole that can be seen pass through. And the bullets melted inside his head. _No! No! No! No!_

Arjuna was walking to Karna. He was smiling as his plans worked perfectly. Those automated guns were loaded by the SP-bullets and hundreds of S-bullets and they all melted inside the monster. Using those were over Arjuna’s budget that he had to fund them by himself. But he was glad he did.

Arjuna looked at the crawling omega. Siegfried was incapacitated. He would need more than 10 minutes to recover from that holes. And that would give Arjuna enough time kill Karna. He was walking. He was holding a lance.

“Sieg—! Akhh!!!” Karna screamed as Arjuna plunged the lance and it stuck perfectly into Karna’s stomach. Under the assumption he was with a child, this has eliminated the threat. Just to be safe. Because vampire babies could survive inside a corpse for some time. Then, Arjuna shot a few S-bullets to prevent him from healing.

Siegfried suddenly woke up when he smelled Karna’s blood. His body was still full of holes and his head was still healing. He couldn’t think of anything. He moved by instinct. His instincts told him he had to kill Arjuna no matter what. He must protect Karna.

Siegfried got up and screamed. He ran to Arjuna, grabbed his head, wanting to crush him. But Arjuna was fast enough to cut off his hand with his blade. 

Siegfried kicked him away. Arjuna’s back was knocked to the trees, they were crushed. That was the impact of Siegfried’s power. 

“Aughh—!!” Arjuna puked blood. His bones were crushed. He was durable, that was how he didn’t instantly get killed by that. But he knew he couldn’t run anymore. _I haven’t kill Karna! I can’t die yet!_

Arjuna watched Siegfried in horror. His huge body was filled with holes, blood was sprouting out from the holes. He was walking, limping and crooked as he walked to Arjuna. _A monster._

Arjuna remembered the monsters he was afraid of when he was a child. The one his brothers used to scare him with. It was real and right in front of him. And he was about to killed by that monster.

Siegfried was unable to regenerate his arm or the holes on his body. The hole in his head had made him berserk. But even so, he wanted to kill Arjuna so badly. He walked to Arjuna. Siegfried was about to land the killing blow when he heard Karna’s voice.

“Sieg...fried...” Karna weakly said. His wounds weren’t closing. The bullets that melted inside him was burning. “Come...back... Siegfried!!”

Siegfried’s attention was taken back to Karna. He quickly left Arjuna and ran to Karna.

Arjuna didn’t expect that he would still be alive. But what shocked him more was not that. It was what he was looking at.

Siegfried quickly grabbed his own dick and shoved it inside Karna. He started thrusting as fast as he could. Karna was in heat but he wasn’t aroused at all because he wasn’t in shape to mate.

“Arhgghh!!” Karna screamed. _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ Karna could feel his blood dripping out from his hole as Siegfried kept thrusting from behind. Karna was terrified. This wasn’t his Siegfried. This was just a beast. Siegfried bit on Karna’s nape. Even though both of them were wounded seriously. Siegfried’s brain was damaged. Now he was a beast who react with instinct. And Karna was in heat. 

But it was just disgusting. If Siegfried was simply raping Karna with all those holes in his body, it would be better. But he was eating Karna.

“Sieg—!! Stop! Please!” Karna screamed hopelessly, tears were overflowing. He thought Siegfried was simply marking him but he was wrong. Siegfried bit on his nape, and then he pulled up the flesh. Eating him. Another bite and another bite. Until the bone was visible. Karna screamed in pain the whole time.

They were fucking above the puddle of Karna’s blood. The puddle kept spreading as Karna kept bleeding.

Siegfried’s wound slowly healed back as he consumed the omega’s flesh while fucking him. He pulled out a bit, then he flipped Karna’s body and he shoved in once again. Karna screamed in pain as the wound from his nape and back were slammed to the ground. “Arghhhh!! No!! Please!” 

Siegfried bit him on the neck, and ate that part of flesh as well. And then he started to eat his chest. Karna tried to push him away with his hands but he was powerless, not only because of his heat but because he was losing so much blood and flesh.

Siegfried was feeling amazing. He never felt so alive in his whole life. Losing parts of his brain had sent him back to his monstrous nature. _So delicious! So good!_ The smell of blood everywhere made him even more lively. Siegfried kept thrusting as he ate. He was laughing. He felt that he was close, and he would like to come. _This is heaven!!_

“Sieg—!!” Karna begged as he cry. He was being raped and eaten alive. “Ple— stop!! It hurts!!” Karna couldn’t take it anymore. Siegfried pierced his hand and pulled out Karna’s kidneys and ate them.

Arjuna was looking on with a shocked expression, yet he wanted to laugh. “Haha... hahahahahaha!!” He laughed maniacally as he witnessed the monster’s breeding session. _So disgusting. How befitting for monsters._

Arjuna would like to witness the show till the end, but he need to move. He would die if he stayed there. He wasn’t happy that he couldn’t kill Karna. But there was no need for that. Siegfried was killing him already.

Arjuna forced himself to get up. It took all his might to get up, and he started to walk away. Limping. Blood was dripping from his body and head. He glanced once to the monsters. He laughed once more before he went away. Leaving the monster as he raped and ate his own mate.

Arjuna walked, half dragging himself. He wasn’t able to walk far. He fell again. He got up again, walked a few steps, and fell again. He had lost too much blood.

_No. I don’t want to die here. I want to live. I don’t want to die. Someone...someone..._

Arjuna flipped his body, he looked up to the sky as he waited for his death. He was alone. He died like a stray cat. Nobody ever loved him since his family died. Nobody cared for him. Nobody tried to understand him. Nobody wanted him. Nobody tried to save him. And nobody will remember him.

Arjuna finally closed his eyes. He welcomed his eternal loneliness.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried returned to his senses as soon as he released his load inside Karna. His wounds were healed.

He looked down in horror. Karna’s ribs were showing. His neck was bitten out. His organs were visible, his kidneys had been eaten. Siegfried looked at his own member as he pulled out. It was covered with blood. They were on top of a puddle of Karna’s blood. He realized what he had done to his sun.

“I’m sorry...” Siegfried touched Karna’s cheek. Only his face was fine. The rest of his body was a mess.

Karna opened his eyes and he blinked once. He looked up to Siegfried. His face was emotionless. He had lost his sensation of pain. And his voice wasn’t coming out like it was supposed to be. He had screamed too much and Siegfried damaged his vocal cords when he ate his neck. 

“...si..frie...?” That was all he could say with his broken neck. He was dying and he couldn’t heal anymore. The bullets might have prevented him from healing fast, but it was Siegfried who kept eating him after his flesh regrown.

Tears streaming from Siegfried’s eyes as he looked at Karna with wide eyes of fear. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” He kept repeating the same words, he kept apologizing. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. _What had I done? I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry..._

Siegfried bit his own hand, drawing his blood and fed that to Karna. But he wasn’t healing at all. He was just laying there, waiting for his death. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” Siegfried sobbed. He kept feeding his sun with his own blood. But no results. His damage was too far to be fixed. 

Karna forced a weak smile, a tear fell from his eyes. He wanted to live longer. He wanted to see more Siegfried’s smile. He wanted to travel more with him. He wanted to be with Siegfried. His Siegfried. The kind and gentle vampire who loved him dearly. The one who saved everyone, yet no one could save him. Not even Karna was able to save Siegfried from his misery.

“I... love... you...” Karna said with his last breath.

_I’m sorry for being unable to travel with you anymore. I was really happy to be with you, even though it was a short time._

Siegfried stared at the lifeless body. His sun. His love. The reason of his living. Siegfried killed him. He sat there for hours, only staring. The night came and everything was covered in darkness. 

_I don’t want to forget._

_What is your name?_

_I forgot again._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	13. Promise

Mash looked back to her hometown. It was burning brightly under the sky of midnight. The noise of sirens and people screaming filled her ears as she watched in fear. Mash and the other civilians were being evacuated by the police. But she was alone in the crowd of strangers, only with her teddy bear and the novel that was given to her.

Her brother and her father weren’t with her.

_Onii-chan... daddy... please find me._

Mash frowned as she continued walking with the crowd. The police directed them. But she was afraid. She could only hope her family would find her later.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Galahad pierced his sword into Solomon’s chest. He rotated the sword while it was inside him. He jumped back and a grenade was thrown to the pureblood. 

It exploded. But Solomon was still standing. His flesh recovered almost instantly. 

Galahad was breathless. He and the other hunter spotted Solomon and quickly chased after him. In hopes that killing him would stop the vampires’ rampage. Because Galahad didn’t know what else to do. He tried to contact Holmes but he didn’t answer. He had left the game. Leaving only the pieces to move on their own and gave Moriarty the victory.

Galahad gritted his teeth in pain. He knelt down. He wasn’t able to evade the grenade’s impact perfectly. Stones flew and struck inside his abdomen. “Khh—!!”

“Galahad, are you okay!?” Artoria called out when she saw him fell on his knees. “You should withdraw!”

“No!” Galahad yelled. “If we don’t take him down, we can’t stop this!”

There were only a few of them there. The last hunters standing. Even the wounded were fighting. They weren’t just fighting Solomon, there were other vampires and the mafias.

Artoria was also wounded. She was already on her last leg as she spoke. But Galahad was right, things would get worse if they don’t kill Solomon. “We’ll do formation 34,” The captain said and the other members nodded. “Billy, please take Tristan’s place.”

“Understood,” Billy nodded. He was so tired but he understood that somebody had to fill that ranger role. 

Solomon sighed. “I am no interested in this, humans. Let me pass. I need to find someone.” He said as he walked past the hunters with ease. He truly wasn’t interested in the business of humanity and vampires. Moriarty used his name for his own plans but that was all to it. He didn’t really fight the hunters back as well. He simply wanted to leave.

The hunters didn’t want to let him go, but none of them were able to chase after him. Most of them were down. From the exhaustion, from the fire, from their wounds. 

After Solomon left, some vampires appeared. But they weren’t in shape to fight anymore. They jumped on the hunters. 

One clearly aimed for Lancelot. Lancelot wasn’t able to move anymore, his legs were done for. He sat there as he looked the vampire running to him.

Galahad jumped in front of him. He sliced that vampire. It was a bare second of relief until the other vampires jumped on him. Stabbing him and sucked him. They took Galahad’s sword from his hand and stabbed him in the stomach.

“Galahad!!” Lancelot screamed. His body suddenly was able to move again. It was fueled with his instinct to protect his son. He stood up and pulled the vampires away. 

Lancelot stabbed them, sliced them, kicked them away. Galahad fell and Lancelot was holding him. “Oi! Wake up!” He looked down to his son. 

Galahad was very pale. He was sucked almost to dry. He looked up weakly to his father, and he started to cry. “I promised Mash... to take her to movies on her birthday... to amu—“ he coughed blood and stopped on his words. 

“Don’t talk!!” Lancelot picked him up. He dragged his own leg, he wanted to take Galahad to the closest field doctor. Galahad was only 14. He wasn’t supposed to die yet. _I haven’t been a good dad yet._

“Please go... with her... useless father...” Galahad said as he looked to Lancelot once more. And he closed his eyes. 

Artoria watched Lancelot carrying his son away. She was on the ground, she held onto her sword. She wasn’t unable to walk anymore. She had been fighting for 46 hours straight since the HQ was attacked. 

One of the vampires that Lancelot had slain get up on his feet again. He looked at Artoria and was about to bite on her.

“Captain!!” Bedivere tried to protect her but he fell on his steps.

Out of nowhere, a man with blue hair grabbed on his head and throw away the vampire. 

“You okay, missy~?” Cu Chulainn asked as he looked over his back to Artoria with his red eyes. 

A vampire? “Why do you help me?” She asked in confusion. She simply didn’t understand. 

“I just don’t like to see pretty women get wounded,” Cu said and he started to kill the other vampires. “You all should evacuate as well. Leave this to me.”

The other hunters watched. That blue haired vampire was totally a pureblood. A pureblood was saving them. And they didn’t understand why. 

But they had no other choice. The hunters who could still move around carried the wounded. They retreated as they watched the back of the pureblood who saved them.  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  


A lot of humans died. A lot of vampires died. Moriarty had gifted tragedy to the world. He managed to cover the world with chaos for three days.

The hunters were exhausted. Everyone blamed them for their incompetence. Squad 01 and Squad 02 were disbanded.

In the end, Mash’s promise was unfulfilled. There were no amusement park or movies they could go. She looked at the grave of Galahad with Lancelot on her birthday. It was raining, and she didn’t have an umbrella with her. She wasn’t able to finish her book as she lost it in the crowd. Lancelot stopped sleeping around and decided to properly care for Mash.

“Onii-chan...” Mash’s tears were flowing out. “You promised me...”

Lancelot was behind her, he had nothing to say. He could only watch his daughter cry. He wasn’t even able to bring her to movies or parks on her birthday.

Solomon was still a mystery. Nobody know why he came back after 300 years of disappearance. And nobody know where he went to. He killed Moriarty and he left. It was Moriarty’s victory. Even if he died, he won. And he was happy with that. 

In the end, it was the pureblood with blue hair and red eyes that saved the day. He killed all the rampaging vampires. Artoria tried to annouce it to the world but it was rejected by the higher-ups. Later she investigated and found him. His name was Cu Chulainn. He told her that he was looking for his friend that never returned. 

Tristan quitted his job. The doctor said his fingers were no longer usable. But what really made him quit his job was actually Iseult. She was killed by the vampires. Tristan secretly blamed himself for that. He was never seen again after that.

Merlin was still as usual. The tragedy was a great movie for him. He rested his chin and drank his orange juice on the window as he watched Mash crying on Galahad’s grave. Humming his favorite song as he grinned happily.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A long time ago, there was a pureblood vampire who had no place to call home. He had lived his life alone for the longest time. Walking. Walking. Walking. He kept walking without a destination.

He didn’t know his own name, but people had been calling him Siegfried. So he took that as his name.

Siegfried’s memory started in front of a corpse. He didn’t know whose corpse is that, but Siegfried was sure that was a beautiful man when he was alive. _If only I could ask for his name._

Siegfried found his previous head a few steps away from the corpse. He didn’t know why the previous him decided to end his own memories, but it must have something to do with the beautiful corpse.

Siegfried felt nostalgic when he saw that corpse. He was sure he loved that person. But he couldn’t remember his name. It felt familiar when Siegfried brushed his fingers on his hair. As if he had done it thousands of time before. Siegfried smiled before he left that corpse to rest with his previous head.

Near that place, he found a body of a dark-skinned man. He had died for a few days and nobody seemed to look for him. But Siegfried was a little thirsty so he drank from that person. It wasn’t good at all. 

Siegfried continued his journey. Sometimes he met people who seemed to know whom he was, sometimes, enemies who tried to kill him in first sight. Living without memories was hard. He didn’t know what he did in his past.

But all Siegfried want to do was one thing. He wanted to slay evil vampires.

.  
.  
.  
.


	14. True Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an after story for Beneath’s ending A. Aka. True ending. 
> 
> Here’s your happy ending.

It was spring. The sky was bright and the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day. But above that, it was a special day for Karna.

Karna knelt in front of a tombstone. He put a bouquet of carnations there as he smiled. Karna’s chest was filled with nostalgic feeling.

Karna looked at the tombstone and then he closed his eyes. The breeze was nice but Karna wore a sweater and scarf to avoid the wind directly. Someone was worried about his body and told him to keep himself warm. There was a ring on his fourth finger and his belly was bloated. 

“Happy Birthday, Arjuna,” Karna said as he smiled, a bit sad, but he was here to celebrate. He came to visit Arjuna on his every birthday. “As you see, I am getting bigger than last year.” 

Arjuna passed away 80 years ago. He lived to 381 years and all of that years, he spent it with Karna. They were very in love with each other. Their time together was a blessing. 

Karna never stopped loving Arjuna. And so was Arjuna. He loved Karna until his last breath. He and Arjuna were bonded and that bond was eternal. They were bonded by soul and Arjuna died on Karna’s lap. He had lived his life to the fullest.

The ring on Karna’s finger was his bond with another person.

Karna touched the name of his beloved that was paved on the cold stone. “I am doing very well. I am very happy,” He said as his fingers brushed on the name gently. 

“Nitya is doing good as well. He and Mordred are starting a new game project. It is a good game. I played the first stage and I got stuck, I am still bad at games,” He said and chuckled gently. He remembered how Nitya sighed because Karna sucked at the game and he needed another tester. “The way Nitya sulked was exactly like you.”

Then Karna stared at silence for a minute. He was overflowing with memories. “I missed you...” Karna said as he reminded himself of Arjuna’s touches and the warmth of his hands. Tears were welling in his eyes, and he wiped it with his sleeve. “Sorry, I got emotional again... Even though today is your birthday.”

Years of loving and being loved had made Karna quite expressive of his emotions. Karna wouldn’t have imagined himself like this when he was younger.

It would be a lie if Karna said he didn’t want to Arjuna to live longer with him. But no matter how much he tried, how much blood he gave, Arjuna’s lifespan was limited as he was originally a human. “I wish you could have stayed longer and see how great Nitya’s doing.” 

Karna lost count how many nights he spent crying when Arjuna’s end was near. He spent every second with him until his death. Arjuna’s last words were very unlike him. ‘I don’t really like the idea, but you should give those feelings to someone else,’ is what he said. Because Arjuna knew that his mate would be crying over him even after years of his death. And that saddened him a lot.

“I love you, Arjuna,” Karna said as he wiped his tears once again.

Then he slowly got up, using the tombstone as his support. Karna was sure Arjuna would be fine with him using his tombstone. Pregnancy had always taken toll on his balance. After he stood up straight he held on his belly with his right hand and gave his love one more smile. “Then, I’ll be going... I’ll come back again in two years.”

Two years would be a long time. Karna came here a few times in a year. It would be two years before his next visit because Karna probably wouldn’t be able to walk anymore next year. He was on his late third year now. Karna smiled as he rubbed his belly as he walked.

Karna walked to the person who had been waiting for him. That person welcomed Karna back with a very warm smile, he raised his hand, and Karna took it with his. “You’re crying again,” Siegfried said as he wiped the lingering tears with his thumb. Karna always cried whenever he visit Arjuna.

Karna snorted lightly and smiled. “Sorry,” 

Siegfried patted his head gently with his other hand and then gave him a kiss on his forehead. “That’s fine,” he said after that. Then he stuck his nose to Karna’s neck and smell him. “Just making sure you’re okay.” Siegfried said after he was done with the sniffing. He rubbed the belly with proud face after that.

Karna couldn’t help but laugh at that. Siegfried was worried about Karna but he was also happy with their baby. “Let’s go home,” Karna said as he looked up to the taller man. 

“Ah,” Siegfried replied. His eyes were still kind and his voice was still gentle as ever. He never changed. His feelings for Karna had been always pure. Siegfried waited for almost 50 years before Karna decided to accept him. And Siegfried was so patient with the waiting, supporting Karna every time. “Let’s go.”

Vampires’ mate was akin to human’s marriage. The difference was, omega could only have one mate in their lifetime. It was very hard at first. Karna’s body was unable to accept Siegfried very well. They spent their first ten years only hugging each other. At first, Karna wasn’t even able to hug or kiss. It made him felt nausea when Siegfried get close to him. It took a lot of effort for him to get used to it.

It was only recently they got intimate, and Siegfried had to be very careful and gentle every time. Karna’s heat was helpful, it made him more relaxed and Siegfried was able to mate with him with some preparations. Siegfried was unable to touch Karna that way in his normal days. Though that wasn’t a problem. As long as Karna was on his side, everything was good. 

“Nitya asked if we could get him some cookies and snacks when we get home,” Karna said as he pulled out a paper from his pocket. It was a list of snack’s brands and drink. It was for his friends who were in the same team with him. Mordred and Cu aside, the others were all humans. And they often stayed to midnight to redo the codes. So he needed to stock the food for them. 

“Of course,” Siegfried nodded. Siegfried had always loved Nitya as his own son ever since he saw him. It was the extension of his love for Karna. Nitya had known Siegfried for his whole life and he liked Siegfried a lot. 

Siegfried often came to visit him and Karna. Though he kept it scheduled so that Arjuna wouldn’t be so offended. Arjuna was quite a selfish person at early days. It was later when he got close to his end that he kind of accepted Siegfried to be Karna’s second man. He didn’t want Karna to be alone for the rest of his life after his death.

“Thank you,” Karna thanked and smiled to Siegfried. Though Karna would never forget Arjuna and Siegfried wasn’t Karna’s mate but he does love Siegfried. There was no lie in his feelings. 

They walked away holding hands. Karna glanced back to Arjuna’s resting place once more, smiled once more, bid another goodbye in his heart, and then he left with Siegfried. 

What Karna said to Arjuna earlier was true. He was doing well and very happy.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the viator ending hurt you. But as I said before Siegfried got his happy ending. 
> 
> Some extra info about the world at this chapter:  
> -Arty has passed away too. Merlin too. They are very dead. Age killed them.  
> -Vampires’s have food and drinks now. Processed food. All hail science!  
> -Mordred and Nitya are both Alpha.  
> -Karna is still the only omega pureblood around.  
> -Holmes is a famous detective now.  
> -If you wonder where this AU’s world come from... this is actually an original comic I made at 2016, but I left it on hiatus since then. Coz I suck. You can dig the story in webtoons.com


End file.
